


Mad Words

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This camp will be different. Tennis is forbidden and other sports will be tried out, to varying degrees of success. </p><p>Fuji and Tezuka get more confident about their relationship, while Ohtori has yet to admit his feelings to Shishido.<br/>Yukimura can't figure out what bothers Sanada so. Niou needs help and will have to learn how to ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First taste

**Author's Note:**

> You will get to see the camp from many different points of views.  
> The story is not limited to the pairings above listed. If there is a pairing you'd like to see included, now is the time to ask.

The room Tezuka entered was empty, as were all the other rooms in the large mansion. Not much longer though. Tezuka’s team mates and the players of several other high schools would soon arrive. This camp would be different from any others he had attended. Not tennis would be practiced, but a range of other sports.

It had been Yukimura’s idea to do this collectively, to share costs. Not a bad one in Tezuka’s opinion. Learning different sports helped in improving their tennis skills. It would also make for some good variety, he assumed.

A breeze came in through the window as he sat back on his bed with a magazine. The reason he had arrived here earlier, was that he had come straight from the airport. For more than a month he had gone from tournament to tournament in three different countries. It had been a great, if tiring experience. Tezuka was glad to be back in Japan though, for it had been a long time since he had seen his boyfriend.

In fact, they had never been separated for this long since Tezuka had first kissed Fuji on Mount Nantai, almost a year ago. He remembered how nervous he had been when he had asked for permission, and how happy when Fuji had granted it with a smile.

The sound of a large vehicle driving up. Tezuka stepped to his window and looked down. A bus stopped and out came Niou and Yanagi. Disappointed, he reached for his phone, when another drove up. He recognized Momoshiro’s hair. Fuji would be with him soon.

He sat down again, holding the magazine, but not really knowing what he was reading. The front door slammed and soon noises multiplied: shouting, laughter and people trying to find their rooms.

A few minutes more and his door opened. Tezuka glanced up.

Fuji nodded at him as he took off his shoes. “A warm day.”

“Yes. It was cooler in Estonia.”

“Did you win?”

“Came in second.”

Fuji dragged his bag further into the room. To Tezuka’s delight, he slid down his pants. He bowed down to open his bag and rummaged through. “Now, where are they?”

Tezuka knew he was playing a game and remained silent.

“Ah, well,” Fuji said and came up. Standing close to Tezuka, he pretended to be interested in what he had been reading. “Pole vaulting?”

“Might as well read up on it.”

Fuji was an absolute delight, with his uncovered legs and his long blue shirt. During his stay abroad, Tezuka had longed for his touch.

“It’s a nice coincidence that we got placed in a room together.”

“No coincidence,” Tezuka admitted. “I drew up the rooming plans.”

Their eyes met. Tezuka reached for Fuji’s shirt. He tugged at it, then suddenly pulled hard. Gasping, Fuji fell into his arms. Before the brunet knew what happened, Tezuka had rolled him on his back and was on top of him.

He kissed soft lips as Fuji tried to speak and continued to do so until Fuji relaxed. His arms wrapped around Tezuka, holding him closer as he kissed back. Spreading his legs, Fuji gave him space to settle between them. His body warm, inviting. 

Tezuka had never wanted someone like this before.

*

Ohtori had not slept very well and staggered into the noisy dining room after a half an hour nap. They had all been given time to unpack and explore, but he had been here once before with Atobe and Kabaji. Naively, he had thought he would be able to read a book before food would be served, but Mukahi and Oshitari kept on distracting him.

“Did you see what Akutsu was wearing? Think he’s with the yakuza now?” Mukahi asked.

“He would no longer be in school if he was,” Oshitari said reasonably.

“Who says he’s in school now? Maybe he just crashed our camp.”

Others wandered in, chatting with team mates or playing with phones. Ohtori had finished half a page before there was a distraction again.

“You look pretty today,” Mukahi said.

“Fuck off.” Shishido’s scowl disappeared when he sat down next to Ohtori. “Who are you rooming with?”

“Shiraishi-san.”

“Could be worse,” Shishido said.

“Yes.” Ohtori put down his book. “Has Kikumaru-san been okay so far?”

“He only waved, dropped a bag and ran out again. I hope he loses all his energy doing flips outside or whatever, so I can sleep in peace.”

“Tough,” Oshitari said, who had the luxury of sharing a room with quiet Kaidoh.

“It could be worse,” Shishido said to comfort himself.

“Yes,” Ohtori agreed emphatically.

Mukahi whistled, making them both look up. “Someone’s just been fucked out.”

Fuji had appeared in the doorway, with Tezuka following close behind. Both seemed unaware of the world around them. The short brunet whispered something to Tezuka and they both looked at each other with nothing less than adoration.

“What do you think Tezuka is like in bed?” Mukahi asked.

“Controlled, until he gets to a certain point.” Oshitari glanced at Seigaku’s captain over the brim of his glasses. “Then he just goes for it.”

“Yeah, he’d be a good fuck. Don’t you think, Shishido?”

Ohtori felt as if stung. Just the idea that anyone would else would ‘fuck’ Shishido was painful, even if he knew Mukahi was just trying to rile them up.

Shishido glared. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Is that a blush?” Mukahi teased. “Of course. I forgot you’d never done it before.”

At this point Ohtori felt so uncomfortable that he had no idea what to do. Normally, he would be the first to defend Shishido if he thought he needed help, but with this topic he was too afraid to betray himself.

“I don’t talk about other tennis players like that,” Shishido said haughtily.

“Sure, you always treat them with the utmost respect.”

The Hyotei players all lost their trail of thought. Confused, they looked at each other. Passing by was Yukimura, dressed in an elegant kimono. All eyes, save maybe Tezuka’s and Fuji’s, were on him as he glided towards the centre of the canteen.

He did not have to ask for silence.

“Thank you very much for joining us.” He bowed like he was a news reader. “I am confident that our time here will be well spend. Both to improve our skills and to deepen the bonds between our schools. Tomorrow, you can sign up for the different sports you can participate in. Could the leaders please come over?”

Atobe, Fuji, Yanagi, Sanada, Kite, Kikumaru, Sengoku and Kamio all stepped behind Yukimura.

To Ohtori’s dismay, Yukimura’s gaze focused on him. “You too, Ohtori-kun.”

Blushing, he got up and awkwardly tried to hide behind the others. He had thought Yukimura had only wanted the leaders of the sports activities there.

“Please introduce yourselves,” Yukimura said, stepping to the side.

This was what Atobe had been waiting for. He took centre stage, made an elegant gesture with his hand. “A hall has been prepared for roller skating, which will be overseen by Fuji. Yanagi will teach you calligraphy, while Sanada covers kendo. Kite is in charge of the swimming pool and for a circus trick or two, go to Kikumaru.”

The redhead frowned at Atobe, but Hyotei’s captain was unperturbed.

“Sengoku will teach you boxing and dancing lessons will be given by Kamio.” He put his arm on Ohtori’s shoulder. “If you ever fancied improving your musical skills, go see him. We have made violins and two pianos available.”

“As for me.” Atobe paused to increase the tension. “My helicopter will be here at the end of the week, and those who participate in my course, will have the chance to parachute out.”

This had the desired effect. People let out sounds of excitement. Atobe had completely upstaged everyone else.

With a dark look at him, Yukimura took over again. Evidently he had not known about this activity before. He faked a smile as he addressed the crowd again

“Dinner will be served in ten minutes. Bon Appétit.”


	2. Not Unaffected

“What will you do, Hiroshi?”

Yagyuu took a measured bite from his tokoroten. “I think you know me well enough.”

“Calligraphy.” Niou rolled his eyes. “Boring.”

“I assume jumping from a helicopter is more your style?”

“Got that right.”

Niou’s grin disappeared when he turned away from Yagyuu. He had a secret not even Yagyuu knew about; he was afraid of heights. If this got known to his team mates, he would become a figure of ridicule.

Kirihara’s sudden outburst of laughter startled him, but Kirihara had only been laughing at Kamio’s outfit. The redhead had been an idiot if he thought dressing like a seventies disco dancer would encourage people to take up his class.

“Kamio-kun, you look so cute!” Konjiki clung to Kamio’s arm. “Will you teach me the tango?”

Yagyuu gave him that tiny smile that was only for Niou. Hiding how much he enjoyed this quiet moment of shared amusement, Niou grabbed Kirihara’s shoulder. “Can you shut up for a few minutes? Hiroshi is trying to eat.”

“They are waaaaay noisier than I am,” Kirihara shouted, as he swiped his arm in the direction of Kamio and his Shitenhouji admirers.

Unfortunately, Tachibana An had just been carrying her tray past him. It hit the floor, rice bowl overturned and orange juice spilling.

“Watch it!” An glared at Kirihara.

He shrugged. “Didn’t do it on purpose.”

She knelt down, turned up the rice bowl. Yagyuu was with her in a second, wiping up orange juice with tissues and picking up chopsticks from the floor.

Kirihara watched her begin to smile and thank him.

Niou watched him watch her.

Interesting.

*

“Don’t you want to go up?”

Sitting at Yuimura’s feet, massaging his calves, Sanada supressed the need to kiss them. The soft voice brought him back to reality.

“You mean…”

Yukimura gave him a teasing smile. “The roof party.”

“You know I don’t…”

“I know.” Yukimura’s hand ran through Sanada’s hair. “But I’d like to go. Won’t you indulge me?”

“It would not set the right example.”

Yukimura leaned back, subtly withdrawing his legs from him. “I’m going.”

Getting up, Sanada put the massage oil back into his bag.

Part of him wanted to join Yukimura, no matter what he thought of clandestine roof parties, but he had to stay true to himself. Without saying anything else, Sanada took up his bag and returned to the room he shared with Kamio.

*

Wearing the only dress she had brought to the camp, An balanced on the edge of the roof. Under applause, she jumped off and landed elegantly.

“All honour goes to Kamio-kun. He has been doing my choreography lately.”

The redhead blushed as she turned to Shiraishi, who was drinking from a closed cup.

“Beer?”

“This is my own recipe. It will improve my resistance against poison.”

“Ah.” She and Momoshiro shared a look of amusement.

“Shitenhouji is lucky he only tests it on himself,” he whispered. “Inui-senpai…”

He fell silent when the subject of their gossip walked up the roof, carrying two bags of crisps. An turned around and petted Shintarou on his hair. “Echizen sent me a postcard.”

“Koshimae?” The younger boy stopped in his tracks. “Did he write about me?”

“He wrote nothing more than ‘regards Echizen’. It was a nice picture though. I’d like to go to Miami one day as well.”

“Where is that?”

“America.”

“Oh!”

“Yes. You can go by boat if you want,” she teased.

“Cool!” 

“What nonsense.”

She closed her eyes when she heard that voice and slowly turned around. Grinning meanly at her was Kirihara Akaya.

“I will never be rid of you, will I?” she asked, exasperated.

“I’ll always play tennis.”

“Yes, I dare say you will.”

He frowned. “Why are you speaking like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re some kinda highborn lady.”

“My new admirer is one of Kabaji’s acquaintances, a European prince. I try to become a proper lady for him,” she said, and to annoy him even further, she winked.

“An, can you help me?” her brother called, probably trying to prevent her from getting into another fight with Kirihara. Happily, she ran over to help set up the foldable table her brother had brought up.

She did not see Kirihara’s gaze darken.

*

Ohtori attempted to make himself sparse without getting noticed. Unfortunately, his height worked against him. Niou blocked his path, holding up a can of beer. “Why don’t you try?”

“Thank you, but I don’t drink alcohol.”

“I just want you to look into the cup, not drink it.”

Hesitant, Ohtori took it from him, expecting a robotic frog to jump out of it or something like that. Just as he was about to hold it under his face to take a peek, Shishido grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. Standing close to Niou, his eyes spit fire. “Piss off.”

“What’s this? Defending your princess?”

Ohtori shifted from one foot to another.

Shishido glared at Niou. “Bullying younger years? Try this shit with Sanada if you dare.”

Niou grinned, as if he was not the least perturbed.

“It’s okay, Shishido-san, I…”

Shishido’s attention shifted to him. To Ohtori’s shock his expression didn’t turn milder.

“You… never mind.” Annoyed, Shishido walked away from them.

Not sure what he had done to offend, Ohtori gaped at him.

“Shouldn’t you go after him?” Niou teased.

Ohtori looked down at Rikkai’s troublemaker. “Mind your own business.”

Niou whistled. “That was an easy win.”

Not caring what he was talking about, Ohtori strode over to where Shishido stood, peering over the edge of the roof.

“Are you angry with me?”

“Yeah.”

Ohtori swallowed. “Why?”

Making the mistake of looking at his anxious eyes, Shishido’s scowl faded. “… you should not always let them take advantage of you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Shishido sighed. “It’s fine, Choutarou. It just….”

“Just?”

“It worries me sometimes.”

Ohtori relaxed a little.

“What did you say to him after I left?”

“That it was none of his business.”

Shishido began to smile. “That’s a good start. Next time, throw in a swear word for emphasis.”

“I don’t know if I…”

“Never mind.” Shishido put his hand on Ohtori’s elbow. There was warmth in his eyes when he looked up at his face “You are fine the way you are.”

As Shishido went to get them two cups of juice, Ohtori could not remember being this happy.

*  
Inui fiddled with the stereo. Sounds blared from it, none of them even remotely resembling music. He took a step back to consider the machine, when Renji flipped a switch and turned it to a channel.

Pop music came out, a song that Inui had heard Kikumaru listen to once or twice.

Renji smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you.” Inui sat down with a cup of cola in his hand. “How are you, Renji?”

“I’m doing well. Studying most of the time.”

“I expected that.”

“You still know me so well.”

Yanagi had expected Inui to smile at this, or make a comment about their continued knowledge of each other. Instead, his attention shifted, since Kaidou had just threaded onto the roof.

“How nice of you to come to this merry gathering.”

Kaidou shrugged. “It is my duty.”

“Says who?” Inui asked.

“This camp has been initiated to bring our teams closer.” Kaidou glanced around. It was clear to both data players he’d rather be somewhere else.

Inui laid his hand on Kaidou’s shoulder. “I have developed a training menu for you, for this camp. Would you like to see it?”

And just like that, Inui left Yanagi by himself, as if he had not a thought left to spare for him.

Akutsu grinned, taking Inui’s place.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Yanagi asked.

“You depend on his approval.”

It was like someone had hit him physically. Yanagi had thought nobody but some of his team mates knew about his interest in Inui. And none of them had ever done him the discourtesy of talking about it.

After thinking for a few seconds, he concluded it was best to not reply at all. He shifted past Akutsu and joined his own team mates.

“Is he bothering you?” Niou asked.

“He’s not.”

Niou frowned. “Tell me when he is.”

“I thank you, but that won’t be necessary.”

Yanagi watched Akutsu scare a Seigaku freshman out of his way and suppressed a sigh. He always had the worst luck when it came to roommates.

 

*  
Fuji rummaged through his bag and pulled something out. Tezuka focused on his papers, pretending not to be so keenly aware of him.

“Are you coming with me?” Fuji asked.

“Perhaps in half an hour, when I am finished.”

“I shall be going then.”

Tezuka looked up and almost dropped his pen. Sliding up a pair of jeans, Fuji just showed him a glimpse of the underwear he wore underneath. Blue, tight and covering almost nothing, it was what Tezuka had only imagined him wearing in a fantasy. He gaped at Fuji, who had already turned around. Before Tezuka could think of what to say, he had left through the door.

Task forgotten, Tezuka lay back down on the bed. Fuji looked so good in them. He could not wait to slide down the lacy fabric tonight.

What bothered him was the idea of who Fuji would meet upstairs.

Shiraishi. Tachibana. Niou.

All people who were not unaffected by Fuji’s charms.

Tezuka imagined Fuji sitting between them, wearing just that little bit of underwear. Smiling, as if oblivious, Fuji did not swat their hands away as they reached out to touch him.

Just the thought of one of them laying Fuji down and covering his body with their own, made Tezuka burn with jealousy. It was irrational, he knew. None of them had ever directly approached Fuji with their desires. Niou, he was fairly sure, was in a relationship with Yagyuu, and the other two would never pursue Fuji if they knew he was Tezuka’s.

But they didn’t know, did they?

Tezuka stood up and took his bottle of water from his bag. He drank a fair bit and told himself how silly he was.

The truth was, that Tezuka sometimes felt dazzled by Fuji’s charms and easy manner around people. In his darkest moments, he wondered if he would not tire Fuji with his tendency towards formality and duty.

He put down the papers on the cupboard. This camp had the goal of improving relationships between different schools.

A good thing then for him to go upstairs and mingle.

When he reached the door at the roof and opened it, he stepped back when a redhaired projectile flung his way.

Kamio, trying to show off his speed, had gone a little overboard and was on a collision course. His hand landed on Tezuka’s shoulder, as his body managed to brake.

“Sorry!”

He sped back, turning around Momoshiro and ending up next to Tachibana An. The girl clapped. “Great job!”

Tezuka sighed and looked around. People laughed, chatted and mingled freely. The players from different schools knew each other well enough to be at ease with each other.

Atobe had made his grand entrance only a few minutes before. Currently, he listened to Akutagawa fawning over Marui. Tachibana An headed over to Momoshiro and started a quiet conversation. Kirihara glared at them, but Tezuka was so used to the Kamio-Kirihara-Momoshiro Bermuda Triangle, that he barely spared this a thought.

Instead, his attention focused to his right, where a certain brown-haired beauty stood amidst his admirers. Shiraishi laughed at Fuji’s joke, while Tachibana tried to interest him in pictures on his phone.

Though Niou stood staring up at the sky, he threw a glance at Fuji at one point. Tezuka could not discern if it was the interest of a rival tennis player, or something else.

Fuji began to smile when he saw Tezuka and gestured at him to come over. Feeling a little foolish, he joined their group. Tezuka suddenly longed to put a hand on Fuji’s back, claiming him, separating him from the rest of these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Claims are made


	3. Seemingly Erratic

Though he stood still, talking about nothing, seemingly thinking about nothing either, Yanagi amused himself with drawing complicated patterns in his mind.

In there, he mapped the way people moved on the roof. Some stood near the edges, barely moving at all. He was one of these. Others changed positions once or twice, talking mostly with people they knew and taking a break from that to see a person they felt slightly less familiar, but still comfortable with.

Then there were a few who moved back and forth in seemingly erratic ways, at ease with almost anyone, like Kikumaru Eiji. One, Atobe Keigo, did barely move at all, but attracted people like a magnet. Tachibana An did as well, but moved so fast that it almost was like a dance. Her movements also influenced those of others, as if they were pulled slightly off course by gravity.

Fuji Syusuke was another draw. People from his own team flitted past him, saying a few before moving on, but always returning if they could not find another one to talk to. For those who were shy, he was a safe haven. Shiraishi and Tachibana did not fit that characterization, but drew closer, both their faces lightening up when they talked to him.

Tezuka had been greeted with respect by the two other captains, but had gone over to talk to Momoshiro after that. From time to time he looked at Fuji. Though he masked his jealousy well, Yanagi was too familiar with that feeling not to recognize it.

Yanagi’s attention was drawn by Niou, who had just taken two of Marui’s cupcakes. Seeing the direction he headed in, Yanagi finally moved and edged closer. Niou approached Fuji, held one out with an elegant gesture of the arm.

“Thank you,” Fuji said. “But I am quite full.”

Niou smirked at him, taking the spot Tachibana had just occupied. “I was led to believe you liked sweet things.”

“In doses.”

He put his arm around Fuji. The brunet tensed up, knowing this was not an innocent gesture. Niou and he were not close in any way.

“You want me to come to you tonight?”

Fuji stared at him for a few moments. “I respectfully decline.”

“Sure? I can pretend I’m him again.” Niou nodded at Tezuka. “He’s probably spent after what you did earlier.”

Tezuka, no fool, had noticed something more was going on than the friendly flirting of before. Without giving an explanation to Momoshiro, he strode towards them.

“Everything all right?” he asked Fuji.

“Niou here just offered to impersonate you and sleep with me,” Fuji said, as casually as if he had been talking about an offered tennis match.

Tezuka’s eyes burned with anger as they fixed on Niou. Yanagi had never heard about Tezuka being in a fight, but the same could not be said about Niou. If Tezuka snapped, Niou and Rikkai would be blamed. Though Yanagi stepped forward to position himself between them, it was Fuji who saved the day.

The brunet chuckled, but there was nothing friendly about his laughter. “You expect me to forego the real thing for a fallow copy?”

Pulling his arm away from him, Niou’s eyes narrowed. He had been merely joking before. Now he scowled. Getting under an opponent’s skin amused him, but they usually were no match for him verbally.

Before that tongue could lash out, Fuji took Tezuka’s arm. “Tachibana is getting us drinks. Come on.”

With a last withering look at Niou, Tezuka turned around and headed over to Fudomine’s former captain.

Automatically, Yanagi looked for Inui. Surely, such interesting data would be of great interest to him. To his shock, Inui had not even seen. His back turned towards Yanagi, he studied Kaidou’s bisceps and talked about his future training menu.

Yanagi shivered. It was like he and Inui drifted ever further. Kaidou had become his most important person. He was nothing but an afterthought to Inui these days.

“You are pathetic.”

“Excuse me?”

Akustu Jin looked down on him with contempt. “Get over it.”

“Like you are over your past?” Yanagi retorted.

“At least I know my past will never come back.”

He grabbed a can, shoved an indignant Oshitari Kenya out of the way and left through the door.

*

A fair few people had already managed to annoy Yukimura, but he kept his expression mild. Perhaps part of his discontent stemmed from the fact that they wouldn’t play tennis in the coming week. It had been his own idea, to prove to himself and his team that his world had grown bigger, but he already regretted having the tennis courts shut and the nets taken.

Peering over the edge of the roof, his heart skipped a beat as he saw Sanada running past.

Always serious, always dutiful.

Lately, even when Sanada touched him in bed, Yukimura got the sense that he measured himself, as if he was fulfilling the obligation of an underling.

He turned back to the party. It was ridiculous to have such thoughts. Sanada had been taken with him since they first met. Duty had only come later.

Or had duty replaced affection?

Atobe offered him a drink, which he declined with a small shake of the head.

“Too bad we can’t play a game or two,” Hyotei’s captain said.

“We can. Though parachutes had not been what I had expected.”

“Ah… you did not like my surprise.”

“Others also deserve a place in the limelight.”

Atobe made a dismissive gesture. “If they want such a place, they should take it.”

“Who paid for the helicopter?” Yukimura asked.

“Nobody. It is a gesture of friendship of Fukui Akane, CEO of….”

“And is it your mother she wishes to get a favour from or your father?” Yukimura cut in.

Something unusual happened. Atobe paused before he spoke. “My mother.”

To give him some time to think about this, Yukimura turned around and peered over the edge.

Sanada ran by again.

His heart beat faster. Truth was, he did not want to be on this roof. He wanted to be held by Sanada, feel his powerful movements as he drove in him. His handsome face so close to his own.

“It must be hard sometimes.”

Yukimura looked back at Atobe, who nodded at Sanada’s disappearing form. Hyotei’s captain did not seem to be mocking him, so he merely sighed.

“Have you ever wanted to be close to someone, Atobe?”

“People usually come to me.”

“That’s no answer to my question, though it answers it all the same.”

Atobe was about to respond, when Oshitari came over. He leaned into Atobe, whispering a secret. Atobe smiled a little sadly at Yukimura, before focusing his attention on his team mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Time:**  
>  Tezuka is not the only one who is annoyed with Niou's behaviour. Yagyuu also has something to say about it.
> 
> For the Yanagi-fans, his story will also be further explored in future chapters.


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> As you would have noticed, this story is written for to celebrate all kinds of pairings and the enjoyment we as shippers get out of such a shipable story as Prince of Tennis. If there are any pairings you like, let me know, and I will give them a little moment... or more. 
> 
> Lovehatress asked me about Atobe/Echizen and I can now confirm that this will indeed be explored in this story.

*

They had not said much since they had left the party. Tezuka browsed through tomorrow’s schedule as Fuji observed himself in the large mirror above the desk.

“Don’t let him get to you.”

Tezuka glanced over.

“Niou tried to get a rise out of us. That’s all.”

“It’s not just…” Tezuka became silent. He had never given voice to his jealousies.

Fuji threw a sharp look at his reflection. “Finish that sentence.”

Tezuka’s muscles tensed, but he had learned it was better to speak when it came to important matters. If he had remained silent about his feelings for Fuji, they would not be together now. “Sometimes, it troubles me how much others want you.”

Though the surprise was clear on his face, Fuji did not turn back. “We only joke around. Niou just took it too far.”

Tezuka got off the bed and stood behind him. After a moment’s hesitation, he embraced Fuji from behind, nuzzling his hair. “They make you laugh in ways that I can’t.”

Unzipping his own pants, Fuji slid them down slightly. Tezuka’s heart beat faster when Fuji took his larger hands and put them on his tiny underwear. “You are the only one who gets to take it off.”

Not knowing how to deal with the rush of happiness felt at this statement, Tezuka tightened his grip on Fuji.

Leaning back against him, Fuji sighed. “I waited for you for so long. Do you think I would throw that away for a few forgettable jokes?”

“So long?”

The brunet smiled at their reflections. “Almost from when I first met you.”

Tezuka considered this. “I am sorry for not making my feelings known earlier.”

“Don’t be. I needed you to be sure.”

Fuji turned around. Tezuka watched as he slowly slid down his pants. After unbuttoning his own shirt, Fuji let it fall to the floor. Standing there, in only that little piece of underwear, he was the most stunning creature Tezuka had ever seen.

Though still fully clothed, Tezuka’s own pants strained with his erection.

“I see you are not spent after all,” Fuji whispered.

He raised his eyebrows.

“Nothing important.” Fuji put his arms around Tezuka’s neck. “Will you have me on the desk?”

In response, Tezuka’s hands reached for the blue fabric that had so tormented him.

*

Yagyuu lay on his stomach, panting heavily, having trouble to get his breathing under control. Niou rolled off him, lay down on his back in sated bliss.

“How can you still be so tight?”

“Am I?”

Niou slid his hand over Yagyuu’s ass. “Feels fucking amazing.”

“I’m not the… only one.”

Niou laughed. “You want me too, huh?”

“Maybe not this night.” Yagyuu sat up. “We need to rest.”

“We have quite a few more.”

Yagyuu glanced at him. “I thought you’d stay on the roof longer.” 

“Nah. Their company is no match for yours.”

“Are you sure?”

Niou gave him a searching look. “You mean?”

“You seemed quite taken with Seigaku’s Fuji.”

“Just playing around.”

“See that it’s only that.” Yagyuu grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on.

“Or else?”

Turning back to look at him, all warmth had left Yagyuu’s face. “If you ever sleep with someone else, you will be dead to me.”

Taken aback, Niou just stared.

“I bid you goodnight.”

But Niou grabbed him before he could get up. Shocked, he tightly embraced Yagyuu. “I won’t, okay?”

“You say that, but…”

“I say it because I won’t.”

The smile on Yagyuu’s face would have made him a bit uncomfortable before, when Niou had still believed there was nothing but fun and physical attraction between them. But he was beyond that now. Though he had not made any declarations of love to Yagyuu, he had admitted it to himself and was pretty sure Yagyuu knew as well.

They kissed, taking their time. Both satisfied, it did not have to lead to anything else. It was a new thing and they both enjoyed it.

A knock on the door, and another. Niou was quite willing to ignore it, but Yagyuu looked at his watch. Akutagawa, Niou’s roommate, had promised to give them alone-time until 11 and it was almost midnight already.

“We should not antagonize him,” Yagyuu said, getting up. “It was kind of him to be so considerate.”

Niou watched him put on his pants and hurry to the door.

He wished he had been the one to draw up the rooming plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Yukimura tries to talk to Sanada and Yanagi has a trick up his sleeve. Unfortunately, Akutsu is not deterred.


	5. A Beautiful Player

Yukimura leaned against the table near the buffet, sipping from his tea. Everybody around ate their breakfast, chewing, slurping or pouring drinks. The door opened and the entire Rokkaku team arrived. They had only come back from a school trip only the night before and had gotten up very early to travel here.

People smiled and waved at them. Fuji got up to greet Saeki, while the Higa team pretended not to see them.

A tall girl walked in with them and Yukimura knew this must be their manager. She was also Jackal’s girlfriend. A little shy, she seemed surprised at the curious attention of Jackal’s team mates. Rokkaku did not do much better and bombarded Jackal with questions.

“It’s a little unseemly, isn’t it?” Yanagi said, after walking over to Yukimura.

“It is.” Yukimura turned away to take a look at the lists he had laid out.

“Any sign-ups for my course?”

“Yagyuu and Ishida Tetsu.”

“I see.”

Yukimura smiled encouragingly. “There will be more. Almost half of the participants haven’t signed up yet.”

“What about Genichirou’s course?”

“Ah…?”

Yanagi’s eyes settled on him. Already he knew something was wrong. Yukimura took the paper with kendo sign-ups and pretended to read. 

“Five people.”

“That’s good.” Yanagi glanced over at the Rikkai table. Since Kirihara, Niou and Marui were pestering Jackal and his girlfriend, only Yagyuu and Sanada sat there. “Why don’t you tell him?”

Not wanting to show that he suddenly felt nervous, Yukimura nodded and took the paper.

On his way, he passed the other Rikkai players.

“So, was that where he first kissed you?” he heard Niou ask.

“If you have all finished eating your breakfast,” Yukimura cut in with his specifically sweet voice. “Don’t forget to grab something for lunch as well. We’ll eat with our course-mates today.”

All knew the danger behind that tone and hurried away.

“My name is Yukimura Seiichi,” he said, bowing for the girl. “Nice to meet you.”

She smiled a little hesitantly. I’m Minamoto Noriko.”

“I am sorry about their enthusiasm. They have been excited to meet you for weeks.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem.” He nodded at Jackal, encouraging him to stay with her for breakfast.

Onwards he strode, to where Sanada just took the last bite of his rice.

“Hey,” Yukimura said softly, hoping to exclude the others.

“Good morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“I sleep and wake at the same time almost every day. You know that.”

“I do know.” Yukimura bit back a sharp comment and showed him the paper. “Your course seems to be quite popular.”

Sanada glanced at the names. “I hope they will take it seriously.”

“I’m sure you have no trouble making them listen,” Yukimura tried.

“Yes.” Standing up, Sanada walked away without another word.

Yukimura had meant it nicely, but wondered now if what he had said could have sounded offensive. But even if he stretched his imagination, he did not think anything he had said could be construed as such.

Piqued, Yukimura walked back to the lists, where the two Seigaku girls were just signing up for different things.

Though he had planned to join the kendo class, wanting to show Sanada he was interested in that what was important to him, Yukimura did not touch the pens yet.

He would have to find another activity to join.

*

Wearing a glove on his right hand, a hakama and a short-sleeved keiko-gi, Yanagi waited patiently for his students to arrive. Their reactions as they came in were worthy for data taking and he filed them all away for later contemplation.

Jackal leaned into Tezuka. “Is this what people wear when they do calligraphy in Japan?”

“It is not.” Seigaku’s captain did not show any surprise, but Yanagi knew even he must be curious.

Shitenhouji’s Koishikawa showed up next. Yanagi gave him a respectful bow, knowing how much he hated to be ignored. Pleased, the tall boy stood to the other end of the room, not even noticing Yanagi’s get-up.

It was the next person who showed up that startled him. Sauntering in, as if he just stumbled upon them by accident, came Akutsu Jin.

They had not said a word to each other since the party. Yanagi had already been in bed when he had finally come in and had pretended to sleep.

What did this guy want apart from disrupting his class?

“I’m not welcome?” Akutsu asked, with raised eyebrows.

“You…are.”

He snorted, but remained quiet otherwise.

Niou came in next. Yanagi’s mouth opened, but the trickster waved his question away. “Am just walking Hiroshi here.”

Yagyuu followed in and nodded at Niou, his hand on Niou’s wrist for a second longer than normal. Taking it in, Yanagi came to the conclusion that something had happened between them the night before. Despite his bravado, Niou had been a little shaken up at breakfast as well.

Tezuka had apparently not forgotten about last night either, for his lips had tightened when Niou came in, and his body turned away from him.

“Now that you’re all here,” Yanagi started, after a look at his watch. “I have a confession to make.”

“This is not a calligraphy class?” Jackal suggested.

“It is not. We are going to do archery.”

Koishikawa whistled.

“I apologize for the misrepresentation. But I wanted to make sure only people who would take tradition seriously would enter this class.” With this Yanagi glanced at Akutsu’s ‘FUCK JAIL’ T-shirt.

Apparently his ruse had not been entirely successful.

*

Fuji sat down on the grass outside the roller skate rink. The weather was even nicer than the day before and he enjoyed the sun on his face. Roller skates in ten different sizes laid spread out before him.

“Now, I want all of you to wear protective gear.”

“But…” Kirihara started.

Fuji held up his hand, but smiled in the same way he had seen Yukimura do several times. “No exceptions.”

It worked, for Kirihara merely scowled. Fuji wondered briefly why he had entered this course.

Marui chewed on his gum, blew a bubble and let it plop. “I did not know you were good at roller skating.”

“I’ve only done so for a year now,” Fuji said pleasantly. “However, I’ve done figure skating since I was seven, so it was easy to learn.”

“Figure skating?” Marui relaxed, as if that was enough qualification for him. “Cool.”

“You must have some good rinks in Tokyo,” Shiraishi said.

“Indeed. But Yuuta and I learned to skate in Chiba.”

“Good memory?”

Fuji smiled. “Yes.”

The doors of the main building opened, revealing Yanagi in full archery clothing and his class walking out behind him. All carried the long Japanese bows Fuji had once seen in a competition. His eyes rested on Tezuka, imagining him as an ancient warrior. Without noticing it himself, Fuji licked his lips.

Kirihara jumped up and ran over to Yanagi. “Eh! Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna do this?”

“You are exactly why I didn’t,” the data-player retorted. “Now go back to your group.”

“Don’t be rude to Fuji-san,” Tachibana An said, when he sat down again. Wearing a pink shirt with a glittery butterfly on it, she looked best dressed for roller skating out of them all.

Fuji was about to distract them, when he saw Kikumaru stroll out of the building. Looking dejected, he spotted Fuji, but remained at a distance. Nobody accompanied him.

“All of you can try on the skates. Only pick a pair if you’re absolutely sure they fit you. Please excuse me for a moment.”

Fuji hurried over to where the redhead stood looking at his phone.

“I wish Oishi was here,” Kikumaru whispered.

Laying his hand on his shoulder, Fuji nodded sympathetically.

“It must be of what that stupid jerk said yesterday. I planned to do a whole lot more than ‘a circus trick or two.”

“I know,” Fuji said. “Maybe people just think it’s too hard to learn. I certainly don’t see myself being able to do what you can do.”

Kikumaru shrugged, clearly still feeling hurt.

“Why don’t you join my class?” Fuji suggested.

“Maybe.”

“We can teach it together. I do the basics and for those who want to go beyond that, you can teach them more complex moves.”

Kikumaru tried to smile. “Yeah?”

“Sure.” Fuji nudged him gently. “Let’s go get you a pair of roller skates.”

As they walked back, they almost bumped into Yukimura, who just exited the building. He looked as out of sorts as Kikumaru had just a minute before.

Fuji smiled. “Good morning,”

“Yes, you too.”

“Which activity have you joined?” Fuji asked.

“None yet.”

Yukimura glanced at the both of them. Generally good-natured, when tennis was not involved, he understood Fuji’s pleading look immediately.

“But ah… I was thinking of joining your acrobatics course,” he said. “Am I too late?”

Kikumaru’s face brightened. “Really?”

“I don’t have any talent for it, though.”

“No problem. No problem.” Kikumaru’s bad mood had entirely dissipated. “Then Fuji..eh.”

“Why don’t you show Yukimura the essentials of what you wanted to teach? You can join us later. That is, if you already know how to skate, Yukimura?”

“I have tried it once or twice when I was in primary school. I’m afraid I’m not very talented at that either.”

“Eiji and I will spend some extra time with you. I think all the others have experience already anyway.”

Fuji did not show his amusement at Kirihara’s disappointed look when he saw his captain joining their group. He had probably thought to be safe from Troika supervision for a few days.

*

Light shone through the wide windows of the music room as Ohtori handed the last practice violin to Shishido.

“Thanks, Choutarou.”

“No problem.”

Inside he almost burst with happiness. He had never thought Shishido would prefer his course over activities like kendo or parachuting from a helicopter.

Konjiki held up the violin, bringing the bow closer, ready to play.

“Eh.. wait a moment. Could you first all tell me about your musical experience?”

“I play the drums,” Kai said.

“Oh!” Ohtori gave him an encouraging smile. “What kind of songs do you play?”

“I like rock music and I try to imitate some European heavy metal-bands now. You want to hear?” He took his phone from his pocket.

“I…maybe later. What about you, Konjiki-san?”

“Well, there’s gonna be a school play and I’ll be auditioning for Beethoven.”

“Beethoven?”

“Yeah, it’s a comedy with all kinds of famous musicians making fun of each other. We have to improvise and can only use words, no physical violence.”

Ohtori honestly did not know what to say to this.

“I never played in my life. It’s one thing I want more data of,” Inui volunteered.

Suppressing a sigh at this lack of musical enthusiasm, Ohtori looked hopefully at Rokkaku’s Itsuki. “What about you?”

“People always say I make too much noise with my nose. So I wanted to make beautiful noise sometime as well.”

“That’s a nice reason.”

“And you know I never played anything but the piano for a month or so,” Shishido added. “But I like to listen to you play.”

“Thank you,” Ohtori said softly and he hoped his cheeks did not colour.

“Why don’t you play some for us first?” Shishido suggested. “Then we know what to aim for.”

“Sure.”

Ohtori took up his violin. He rested the side of his jaw on the chinrest and raised his bow. From when he was young he had loved ‘Winter’ by Antonio Vivaldi, but he had only recently mastered it. Trying to forget he had an audience, he poured his all into it. Closing his eyes, he just played, imagining himself in a Europe of almost three hundred years before.

Nobody spoke as he brought the music to life. He transcended himself in those minutes, playing better than he ever had. Only at the last note of the passionate piece, did he open his eyes again.

His class was awestruck. Even Shishido, who had heard him play countless of times, stared like he saw him for the first time.

“That was amazing!” Kai burst out. “You’ve gotta teach us!”

Konjiki grabbed his arm and hugged it. “Choutarou-chan, wonderful!”

Pleased, Ohtori glanced at Shishido.

Still startled, his senpai managed a tight nod, emotion clearly showing on his face.

For the first time, Ohtori wondered, _hoped_ that maybe, just maybe Shishido would not be unreceptive if he told him about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter:** When Atobe hears who will be arriving tomorrow, he's more affected than he should be. Tachibana is startled when he visits the roller skating rink.


	6. Atobe's Surprise

Atobe leaned back in his chair, sipping from his fruit juice. His pupils sat watching the instruction movie, most with great interest. Only Niou seemed distracted, but he had always been a bit off in Atobe’s opinion.

He put his glass down and glanced outside. To his surprise, people stood around drawing bows. Yanagi patiently walked between them, showing how it was done.

In the swimming pool behind them, most of the Higa Chuu players were enjoying themselves. He had thought they would do matches or something, but they were throwing a big, plastic ball around. Mukahi stood on the dive board, watching the water from above. He walked back, took a run and dove. His body turned twice before he hit the water in a perfect angle. The ball dropped onto the surface of the water. All the Higa Chuu people stared. Atobe was pleased. Even that lot could be impressed by a Hyotei student’s talent.

The instructor on the video ended with an admonishment to eat well before a jump.

“Well then,” Atobe said, getting up from his chair. “We’ll do ground training the coming days. Tomorrow afternoon you’ll have your first progress test.”

“Test?” Aoi’s lips curled. “We have to study?”

“Of course. If you fail them, you can not take the jump.”

“Of course we’ll study,” Osakada said, throwing a haughty look in the direction of Rokkaku’s youngest.

Atobe had to supress a smile. He had never believed in false modesty and this girl had none of that. 

“Let’s go then!” Oshitari Kenya was at the door in a flash.

The others followed at a more leisurely pace. Osakada turned for Atobe as they reached the stairs. “I guess nobody can sign up for this class any more?”

“It’s too late now. We have little time already, so it wouldn’t be responsible to have someone join half-way.”

“Too bad, I think Ryouma-kun would have wanted to join as well.”

He paused. “Echizen?”

“Uh-huh. He’ll be here tomorrow.”

This was the first Atobe had heard of that. Something stirred in him. He had not seen Echizen for a year. During that time he had felt a lack that he did not entirely understand himself.

*

Handing back the bamboo practice sword to Sanada, Tachibana wiped the sweat from his face with a cloth. As Sanada’s other students headed for the dressing room, Tachibana lingered a bit.

“Thank you for showing this to us. Your lesson was very informative.”

Sanada’s face showed surprise. “It is as I was taught.”

“Strict, but with a focus on improvement.”

“Yes.” He seemed pleased that someone understood. “That is my intention.”

Tachibana wondered if Sanada ever got much praise at all. For the first time in Tachibana’s life, he felt as if connected with Sanada on a human level. “I believe that your example is one of the cornerstones of your team’s success and I commend you for it.”

“I…thank you.”

Raising his arm in a wave, he headed for the dressing room. “Gotta go. Have to prepare dinner.”

Tachibana had volunteered to cook dinner during their stay there. While the others took shifts assisting him, he would be leading the food preparations each day. Yukimura had been grateful, perhaps partly because he did not want Atobe to step in and arrange it all. Yet Tachibana was glad to do it. He loved cooking and teaching. He could combine the two while helping the others in preparing dinner for a large amount of people.

He handed his shopping list to the Oshitari cousins and Inui. The data player had borrowed his cousin’s car and was one of the only people at the camp who could drive. This meant they were lucky enough not to have to take the bus to the town.

“Don’t forget to check if it’s not over-date,” he admonished them. You never knew with rich kids.

Oshitari Kenya pulled his cousin along. “I’ll show you what he means in the store.”

“I know what…”

And those were the last words Tachibana could properly catch.

He glanced at the swimmers. Mukahi was surrounded by Higa students. They were not bullying him, but listening intently.

Hyotei players were really something.

Speaking of which; on the grass the parachute training was still in full swing. Atobe demonstrated different helmets with a lack of show that was unusual. Chitose spotted Tachibana and waved.

Holding up his hand in greeting, Tachibana hid a smile when Atobe frowned. Though he would have liked to watch them a little longer, he knew he shouldn’t be distracting Chitose when it came to training for such a dangerous sport as this.

Therefore, he decided to go to the roller skate rink and see how his sister was doing. Even from outside, he could hear the upbeat music. It sounded like the stuff Kamio liked to listen to.

Walking through the hall, the noise increased and he arrived to find a bunch of very enthusiastic skaters going round the lightened up statue in the middle. The statue was not particularly elegant; a dog with sunglasses standing on top of a giraffe with a tie and roller skates. It turned around in the opposite direction from the way the skaters sped.

An and Marui skated together, talking and laughing, going very fast. She tried to swipe the hair from her face, before they gained even more speed. Behind them was Kirihara, scowling, but gaining on them. Shiraishi jumped in the air, almost crashed into the statue, but regained balance at the last moment.

The only one who wasn’t focused on speed was Fuji. Tachibana watched as his lithe body spun around, almost as if he were dancing on ice.

“He’s something else, isn’t he?”

Yukimura’s voice had startled him. Rikkaidai’s captain shuffled in on his skates, letting himself fall against the railing in relief.

“I did not know you chose this course.”

“Well, I didn’t.” Yukimura smiled. “It’s a bit of a story.”

Kikumaru rolled in, taking Yukimura’s arm. “Come, I’ll help you along.”

Yukimura threw a panicked look at Tachibana, but let himself get dragged onto the rink. The skaters rushed past and he clung to Kikumaru, trying to keep from falling.

Fuji had spotted them and made his way over. “Let’s start on the side here, less we get trampled.”

As always, Tachibana felt a flutter in his stomach when those beautiful eyes focused on him.

“Would you like to try as well?” Fuji asked.

“Ah. No, thank you. I have to make dinner soon.”

“Get out of my way, losers!” Kirihara yelled, as he finally passed Marui and An.

Fuji checked his watch. “I’m going to chase them off soon. Give Eiji and Yukimura the chance to practice in peace.”

“I think that might be a good idea.”

“But I’ll open this place on an evening for everyone. Please come and visit us then.”

“Thanks, I will.”

Fuji smiled and turned around, heading to the statue to turn it off.

Tachibana sighed.

Still, he was not entirely immune to Fuji. No matter that it had always been handsome, talented Tezuka that Fuji had set his eyes on.

It did not hurt him, at least not anymore. And he knew that he should open himself to others, but these few minutes he would indulge himself in watching Fuji from afar.

For the last time, he promised himself.

*

Tezuka opened the window, letting a breeze come in, and sat down on his bed. He had used his body in a whole new way today. Handling the bow had been an interesting, yet tiring experience.

The door opened, revealing Fuji with a towel draped over his shoulders.

“I’m not setting a foot outside this room anymore today.”

“We still need to eat dinner,” Tezuka said drily.

“Well, not for the next two hours at least.”

“Did you bring anything to read? I went through all my books abroad.”

“Sure.” Fuji dug into his luggage and revealed a book titled _Diary of a Peruvian Apple_.

“Uh.”

“Sounds good, right?” Fuji gave him his most innocent smile.

“To you, I am sure.”

The next thing Fuji got from his bag was a wrapped package. He read the card attached and pretended to be surprised. “It says ‘Tezuka Kunimitsu.’”

With a look at his lover, Tezuka took it from his hands. He pulled at the tape at the top, careful to rip as little paper as possible.

It revealed a book about the history of Eastern Europe.

“I wanted to buy you one about Estonia only, but could not find anything in the shops I checked.”

“Thank you.”

Fuji smiled, headed for Tezuka’s pile of clothes and pulled out a ratty old shirt. “I have missed this one.”

“I told you, you can keep it.

“No. It needs to travel with you.”

It always pleased Tezuka to see him in his clothes and he reached out for Fuji. “Come sit with me.”

A nod. Fuji took his offered hand and sat with his back against the pillow.

“Do you want to see my photos?”

“From Estonia?”

“Estonia, Poland and Germany.”

Tezuka handed his phone to him, took the book and lay back down with his head resting against Fuji’s chest. It was a new position to relax in, but Fuji adjusted quickly. His left hand played with the locks of Tezuka’s hair as he browsed through the photos.

It felt good, even though Tezuka had never cuddled much in his life. It was not that his parents were distant, but the serious kid with the stern eyes had seemed too old for that too soon.

Fuji saw through that and gave him the affection he craved just as much as the next person.

Absentmindedly, Tezuka rubbed Fuji’s upraised knee.

“I like this,” Fuji said, showing him a picture of a few houses in Zalipie.

“Yes.”

They were too relaxed and the door swung open too quickly. Before they had even processed that they were no longer alone, the youngster had taken two steps inside the room, watching them with widening eyes.

“Echizen!” Fuji exclaimed.

“Oh… I thought…” The whole situation had become clear to the intruder. Echizen abruptly turned round and left the room.

Tezuka hurried to the door, closing it and flipping the lock.

He opened his mouth to say something, when he saw the expression on Fuji’s face. No amusement, or simple annoyance. No. Fuji looked frightened.

“What…?” Tezuka started.

“He….” Fuji rested his face in his hands. “How could I have been so stupid?”

“I forgot to lock it too,” Tezuka said, not entirely understanding the vehemence of his reaction. "And he was not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

Fuji glanced up. “You no longer have to feel responsible for everyone. You took care of us, all of us, since you were even younger than Echizen is now.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“You know…?”

Tezuka sat back down on the edge of the bed. “If my team mates would still be as dependent on me as much as three years ago, I would not have done a good job.”

“So, you’re not going…?”

“Not, what?” Tezuka held his gaze. “Going to break up with you to keep up appearances?”

Fuji nodded.

“I chose to be with you. I will not break such a commitment for the sake of something superficial.”

Relief washed over him, when Fuji’s body lost all that tension. Tezuka pulled him close, and rested his chin against honey-brown hair. “Besides, Echizen is not our team mate anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked his chapter. It's my first time writing Royal Pair and so far it's been fun. I was planning to give Tachibana some love in the story as well, and after some Tumblr talk with Imperfekti, he will spend quality time with someone he knows quite well (hint: see tagged relationships). 
> 
> Since I'm writing this very much for fun, you can still request some spotlight for your favorite pairings.


	7. Welcome Back

Momoshiro ducked and punched the air.

“Cool, huh?”

Kikumaru leaned back on the bench, enjoying the cool breeze after all the exertion. “Awesome.”

“Don’t be sarcastic, Eiji-senpai. It was a really good lesson.”

“Good thing there are no girls in your class.”

“Girls can box too!”

“Yeah. But Sengoku can’t teach without acting like an idiot around them.”

“How was your class?” Momoshiro asked.

“Kinda weird. I never thought I would teach Yukimura anything.”

“He’s not arrogant?”

“Nah, he’s fine when there’s no tennis is involved. That is what Fuji told me and it’s true, I guess.”

Momoshiro plopped down next to him, stretching his arms and legs. “I like this camp. No drama.”

“Oh, I’m sure there is,” Kikumaru said. “You are just oblivious to it.”

“I don't….woa!” Momoshiro jumped up, pointing at the youth that had just appeared from the dorms.

“O-chibi!”

They ran and enveloped him in a bear-hug.

“Echizen!” Momoshiro felt happiness swell inside him. “I thought you would be here tomorrow!”

“I…oi…. I can’t breathe, senpais!”

They let go off him, but Kikumaru slapped his shoulder repeatedly

“You’re taller than me now,” Kikumaru said in wonder. “Oh, I wish Oishi was here to see you.”

“We have to get the others!” Momoshiro yelled. “Have a party.”

“Eh…that’s okay.”

“Nonsense, I’ll go get them.”

Echizen held him by his arm as he tried to storm into the dorms. “I saw them already.”

Seeing something in his demeanour, Kikumaru paused. “It’s okay, Momo. I think we’d better let them get down at their own pace.”

“So, did you beat any strong players? Make new friends? Do you have a foreign girlfriend?” Momoshiro asked.

Pulling his cap closer over his face, Echizen turned away. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

But Momoshiro grinned when he saw the smile on the younger boy’s face. No matter how he tried to hide it, Echizen was happy to be back.

*

Atobe expertly rolled the spaghetti around his fork and ate it with relish. He had to admit Tachibana was a good cook. Organizing a three-set meal for more than fifty hungry people was no mean feat.

“But when they heard him play, they finally started respecting music itself,” Shishido boasted. 

Ohtori smiled from ear to ear and Atobe wondered when they would finally get it on. The build-up had lasted for years. It did not help of course that both valued their friendship oh so much and were overly careful not to risk it.

Frankly, to Atobe, it was becoming tiresome.

“Hoi-hoi, o-chibi! We’re here!”

Atobe’s head turned in a flash.

In the doorway stood a striking figure. He paused before he walked ahead, probably for effect. The noise in the hall increased at his appearance.

“Still scared of him?” Shishido sneered.

Atobe realized he must have been gaping, so he put on his customary grin. “The day I’m scared of that little brat is the day I’ll give up tennis.”

The thing was, Echizen did not look like a little brat any more.

Far from it.

*

Tezuka sat back against his pillow, reading about Polish history. Though it was dark outside, Fuji still wore his daytime clothes.

“Are you going somewhere?” Tezuka asked, when he put on a new pair of socks.

“I’m going to teach Yukimura the basics of skating. The others are way ahead of him, so he needs extra practice.”

“You are enjoying the course?”

Fuji smiled. “Yes.”

“That is good.”

“Thanks.” Fuji walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “I can’t wait to see you in the traditional archery uniform.”

“Ah.”

*

Ohtori’s steps were so big that Shishido had to jog to keep up. He couldn’t help himself, for he was too excited. Shishido had just come to his door, asking for a private violin lesson.

He had been hurrying in the direction of the music room before Shishido realized he had agreed.

“Take it easy, Choutarou.”

“Sure.” With a grin on his face, he took out the best violin he had brought to the camp and handed it to Shishido. “You can start playing.”

“Uh, maybe you did not hear me over Kai’s playing this afternoon, but I was pretty crap at it.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“No, I won’t be.” Shishido looked up at him. “Unless you show me?”

It took a moment for Ohtori to understand what he meant.

“Ah, okay.” He stood behind Shishido. Supressing the urge to dip his nose into that soft brown hair, Ohtori helped him position the violin just right. “Now stroke the first string. That one, yes.”

Shishido did it too carefully, so he took his hand, making him exercise just a little bit more force.

“Oh.”

To Ohtori’s surprise, he was not shaken off. Shishido accepted his guidance. Never before had he touched the shorter boy like this. It felt good. Too good, perhaps, for he was getting excited.

He ached to embrace Shishido from behind, holding his smaller body in his arms, kissing the top of his head, down to his neck….

Tones began to flow from the violin. Perhaps they could play together one day, both with violins, creating beauty as they had on the court.

Ohtori made a decision. He would admit his feelings to Shishido at this camp. He did not quite dare to do so right now, but he also knew he could not have these feelings unvoiced for much longer.

As they began to weave a melody together, Ohtori began to hope.

*

After leaving Tezuka, Fuji happened to come upon Echizen’s room and happened to knock on his door. He smiled when the younger boy opened it.

“Here you are.”

“Here…I am,” Echizen said. Though Fuji was still his slender, short self, he took a step backward.

“I am glad you found your own room in the end,” Fuji said pleasantly.

“Yes, I’m sorry about earlier. I asked for my room number and got the wrong one.”

Fuji’s smile deepened. “Who gave you this number?”

“Kirihara-san.”

“Kirihara?”

Echizen shrugged. Fuji thought quickly. It might have been Kirihara playing a prank by himself, it might have been Niou putting him up to it, or it might have been a genuine mistake.

“Is something going on?” 

“What do you mean?” Fuji asked sharply.

“I don’t mean between you and buchou….” He held up his hands in panic when Fuji’s eyes narrowed. “I mean with Kirihara or Rikkai or something.”

“Perhaps,” Fuji admitted. “But I am not going to let anyone spoil things.”

Echizen realized this included himself, and was quick to nod.

“Good, as long as you get it,” Fuji said, ready to leave the room. “Be careful from now on.”

“Mada mada da ne.”

But Echizen only said this a good while after Fuji had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, not trying to throw in gratitious Japanese. There are certain things that just don't translate very well, like 'senpai' or Echizen's favorite saying. I hope you forgive me for that.
> 
>  **Next time:**  
>  Yukimura asks Fuji for advice about Sanada. When An gets hurt, Kirihara becomes furious.


	8. Comfort

Tezuka had been by himself for half an hour, when the door swung open. Kikumaru barged in, before seeing him. “Oh!”

“It would have been polite to knock.”

“Yeah, sorry. I thought this was Echizen’s room.”

Tezuka raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Kikumaru sat down on Fuji’s bed.

“Have you heard from Oishi?”

“Not since last week.”

“Me neither.” Kikumaru looked down. “He texts me less and less now.”

Tezuka recognized this as the type of conversation Kikumaru would normally have with Fuji, but he did not like seeing the redhead so down.

“He is very busy,” Tezuka said. “They have more tests than we have.”

“Yeah, and I’m sorry I’m complaining, but I just… miss him, you know.”

“I understand. And so will Oishi if you tell him. I am sure he will explain himself quickly.”

Kikumaru smiled. “Thanks! Never thought you could be so nice to talk to.”

Not knowing if he should feel flattered or insulted, Tezuka said nothing.

“Are you going to the party?”

“Which party?” Tezuka asked, a bit annoyed. They had had a party only yesterday and tomorrow night there would be a bonfire. Could these people never enjoy a quiet night in?

“The roller skate rink is open, so we’re gonna skate. I came over to tell Echizen.”

That was not what Fuji had intended. No doubt someone had seen them gone in and presumed they could take the opportunity to turn it into a party. He wondered if it had been Niou.

*

According to Konjiki, Yukimura was the only one at the camp who rivalled Fuji in loveliness. Dressed in an elegant blue yukata, he sure surpassed him this evening. Even the sparkling light from the weird statue in the middle of the rink did not deduct from his appeal.

Unfortunately it was not the most practical outfit to skate in. Yukimura grabbed Fuji’s shoulder more than not, threatening to fall every few meters. Fuji offered his arm and let him adjust to slow sliding. It worked well like this, Yukimura finding some confidence in the easy pace.

“You’re doing better already,” Fuji said after a few circles without losing balance. “At the end of this week, you’ll be great.”

“I certainly hope so.” Yukimura forced a smile. “Shall we sit down for a minute?”

They made their way to the corner of the otherwise deserted rink. Fuji guessed now that skating wasn’t the only reason Yukimura had asked him to come out in the evening.

“How are you doing?” he asked therefore, wanting to give him an opening to get to whatever he wanted to talk about.

“Well. Thank you. My health too.”

So, that wasn’t it.

“How’s Rikkai?”

Yukimura looked at his hands. “Good.”

Fuji knew he was getting closer now. “Are you and Sanada working as well together as in junior high school?”

A shadow passed over his face.

Bingo.

“I…” Yukimura took a deep breath. “I have never openly talked about it, to anyone. But I think you know we are together.”

“I understood that you are both inclined to each other, but I did not know you had made your feelings known,” Fuji said.

“Ah feelings…if that’s what it is.”

“What do you mean?” Fuji asked. This was too vague even for him.

“Your Tezuka,” Yukimura said, without really answering his question. “Does he love you?”

Fuji’s eyes widened. That was the opposite of vagueness.

“I do apologize,” Yukimura added quickly. “That was too blunt. What I mean to say is…”

“I think he does,” Fuji whispered.

Silence took over for more than a minute.

“I have never seen anyone more admiring, more dutiful in his attentions than Sanada is towards you,” Fuji said.

“Yes, duty, admiration. Yet perhaps that no longer holds true affection.”

Surprised by this turn in conversation, Fuji glanced at the other boy. “I do not think that’s true.”

“You are saying that to comfort me.”

“That is so. But that does not mean it is not true.”

“Perhaps.”

If you want to find out, search for a quiet moment alone and talk to him.”

Yukimura nodded. “You are right. I need to find some time without interrupt…”

The doors swung open and a whole stampede of people ran into the hall. Fuji veered up, holding up his hands as if he could stop them from where he sat. Yukimura remained seated, very much put out at this interruption.

“Hey, Fuji-senpai! We’re here,” Momoshiro yelled.

The brunet sighed. “…I can see that.” 

*

“Watch where you going!” Oshitari Kenji snapped.

Kirihara had not even heard. Too busy catching up with Shiraishi, he had zoomed by in a flash. An’s eyes narrowed. She would not lose to Kirihara.

Everyone else would, she knew. All the people in their course, save Yukimura, were great. Fuji was elegant, Marui fast and confident, Kikumaru agile, Shiraishi capable. Yet none had the sheer aptitude for speed on skates that Kirihara had.

None but her.

She set on, cutting through the inside, passing a rather flustered Sengoku.

Marui saw her approach from behind, reached out his hand and pulled her forward. She passed him quickly this way and chased after Kirihara.

People steered clear from the inside of the rink, as the two continued their match. Kirihara glanced behind him and laughed.

Yet he did not anger her as before. She did not notice it, but a smile spread on her face when she caught up.

“Enjoying the view?” he teased.

“It’s improving right this moment,” she responded as she passed him at last.

Their little exchange distracted them just enough. Both saw him fall too late. Hands flailing, Hiyoshi was on a collision course with An. She gasped, tried to break. But her speed was too high.

Steeling herself against the fall, she was grabbed, turned around in a split second. She and Kirihara narrowly avoided Hiyoshi, but had lost balance. They fell to the ground, Kirihara first. Landing on his back and elbows, he grunted in pain. Having been shielded thus, An could only feel her left hand hurt.

Blinking, she pushed herself up to a kneeling position. She leaned over Kirihara, checking for injuries.

It had all happened so quickly that people had not all stopped yet. Marui just barely avoided falling over them. Fuji left Yukimura at the edge of the rink and hurried towards them.

“Kirihara, are you all right?”

“It’s nothing,” he bit at Fuji. With a pained expression on his face, he tried to get up. He would have fallen down if An had not supported him.

“You need to go to the hospital,” she said. “Have yourself checked.”

“I’m fine.” Somehow he did not sound angry when he said it to her. “You okay?”

“Yes. I have nothing…” she stared at him, only now completely realizing what had happened. “You protected me.”

But his gaze had fallen on Hiyoshi. “Stay off the rink if you can’t skate, you fucking idiot!”

He opened his mouth, but Kirihara’s glare was such that he did not speak up.

“Akaya,” Yukimura warned from the side.

“He almost slammed her to the floor,” Kirihara yelled.

At this people began to murmur. The antipathy between Kirihara and An was no secret, so this sudden concern came out of left field.

“Ah, whatever. Fuck it.”

Kirihara skated to the exit, pulled off his skates and stumbled to the dorms.

“Always fun having him around,” Kamio snapped.

An glared at the redhead and skated to the side. She sat on a bench, watching the others resume their skating. The pain in her hand was lessening and she could have easily continued, but she was not in the mood any more. Instead, she felt as if something important had just happened, but she did not entirely understand what it was yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:**  
>  Fuji makes an announcement and An visits Kirihara's room.


	9. Cut

Echizen saw Kirihara stalk away. He shrugged and opened the door to the roller skate rink.

His eyes went from the statue in the middle, to Momoshiro waving at him like an idiot.

“Koshimae!” Touyama Kintarou yelled, waving both arms at him.

Echizen closed the door without entering and walked on. Heading for the tennis court, he passed the swimming pool.

Someone was in the water.

Powerful strokes, perfect form. Atobe showed he was as comfortable swimming as he was dominating a tennis court. His hair wet, muscles tensing, he looked amazing in the moonlight.

Their gazes met.

Atobe slowed, stopped entirely.

This was the time for an insult or contemptuous smirk, but Echizen did not find the inspiration for either.

Hoisting himself from the pool, Atobe approached, water dripping from his hair.

“It’s been a while.”

Never before had Echizen heard hesitation in Atobe’s voice, but something yet hidden lay in his tone this evening.

“It has been.” Echizen could not help but watch that sculpture-like body.

“Like what you see?” Atobe teased.

Instead of adding a smirk to this comment, Atobe waited quietly for a reply. Echizen realized Hyotei’s captain was not being his usual arrogant self. Atobe honestly wanted to know the answer.

“I do, yes.” Echizen started to walk away, but gave him one more look over his shoulder. “I hope to see more of it in the coming days.”

*

An watched Jackal and his girlfriend skate together. They were a lovely pair; shy, but clearly in love with each other. She wondered if she would ever find someone who would fit her that well.

Fuji tried to get people’s attention, but Momoshiro was the only one who heard his soft voice. The brunet gave him a look and he knew instantly what his senpai wanted.

“GATHER!!!”

This stopped the skaters in their tracks. Curious, they all hurried over to where Fuji and Momoshiro waited.

“Today all of you got a bit of practice in, even though I had not planned to open the rink for everyone today.” His smile was not very pleasant. “To further oblige you, I will officially open the rink in two days. We will have two competitions. The first will be a performance. Agility will be important here.”

This caused Kikumaru and Mukahi to exchange an unpleasant glance.

“But so will elegance, a sense of humour and rhythm.”

“That will be mine,” Kamio yells, drawing an annoyed look from Momoshiro.

“And secondly…a doubles speed race.”

“Doubles?” Kikumaru questioned.

“Yes. You have to hold onto each other. Link your arms, for instance, and be as fast as you can.”

Getting up, An knew the redhead was thinking about the absent Oishi. She was glad to see Momoshiro skating over to him. The first pair was formed.

Both Marui and Kamio looked over to where An had sat, but were surprised to find the spot suddenly empty.

They caught a last glimpse of her as she exited the building, a crazy idea forming in her mind.

At the reception area of the dorms, she checked the list, found the room number she wanted and headed upstairs.

The only person she met in the hall was Echizen. Everyone else was either still in the rink or in their rooms. She waved at him a bit absentmindedly and then knocked on Kirihara’s door.

“Yeah?”

It did not sound friendly, but she had never been intimidated by Kirihara’s anger.

His expression changed a little when he recognized her. “Oh… you.”

“Yes me.” She put on her 100 watt smile. “You never guess what Fuji-san just announced.”

“What?”

Her smile did not falter. “Can I sit down?”

He shrugged, but took the chair from under the desk and placed it in front of her.

“There’s going to be a performance competition in two days, but that’s not why I am here.”

“Oh?”

An knew he tried to look disinterested, but she was happy to see he was failing.

“There will be a doubles match as well, where two people skate together as fast as they can.”

“So, you want to make sure I’m not going to threaten your partner or something?”

“No. I want to skate with you.”

His eyes grew big. “Huh?”

“Unless there is someone else you want to partner up with?”

Kirihara snorted. “They all suck.”

“And I?”

“You don’t.”

“So?”

“Fine.” He looked away from her. “So we should practice?”

“Tomorrow, yes. And the day after. It’s good we both took the roller skate course.”

She stood up, made an exaggerated reverence. “It’s going to be fun, Kirihara-kun.”

“I guess.”

As she got up, locks of hair fell over her eyes and she had to wipe them away. “Maybe I should cut my hair though. It’s in the way too much.”

“No problem, I’ll cut it for you.”

It was her time to be surprised. “What?”

“The ‘Kiri’ part of my name means ‘cut’. That’s because my ancestors have always been good at cutting hair.”

“Really?” She gave him a cheeky smile. “I would have thought that referred to them being good at cutting off heads.”

“Well, that too perhaps.”

An laughed. “I guess we need to trust each other if this is going to work out. I’ll get a good pair of scissors after practice tomorrow.”

She opened the door again, ready to leave.

“Tachibana?”

“Yes?”

“Why me?”

Her smiled faded and a glimpse of her competitive spirit flashed in her eyes. “Because you’re the best.”  
*

The door opened. The light stayed off. Quietly, Fuji gathered his sleeping clothes and his towel, before leaving the room again. Tezuka said nothing and waited patiently for him to return from his late shower.

When the door opened again half an hour later, Fuji had his towel over his shoulders to protect his shirt from damp hair. Wearing tiny shorts and a shirt, he looked delectable in that bit of light that made it into their room.

He threw back the cover of his bed, ready to go to sleep.

“Fuji.”

The brunet turned back.

Tezuka held up his blanket in invitation. Fuji smiled and headed over. He slipped underneath it, sharing the tiny space with his lover, facing him.

“You’re tired,” Tezuka concluded.

“Hmm.”

Not saying anything more, Tezuka caressed his jaw with the back of his hand. Though he was aching for Fuji, he instantly recognized that the other boy was too exhausted. For minutes, Tezuka simply caressed, lulling him to sleep with gentle touches.

Fuji never made much noise as he slept, and only the softest of sounds escaped his lips as Tezuka left small kisses on his neck. Tezuka's hand slid down only once, as he trailed his fingers near that spot that always gave him so much pleasure.

It was hard falling asleep with the object of his desire so close, but he managed eventually. There was always the promise of tomorrow.

Luckily, Fuji loved morning sex as much as he did.

*

Yukimura had set his alarm early. Before it could wake up Oshitari Kenya, his roommate, he pressed the button of his phone to dismiss it. Outside, it was still dark.

Since he had laid out his clothes for today the evening before, he could clothe himself by the light of his phone. He took his shoes outside to the hall, put them on and tied the laces. Not a sound was yet to be heard from either the rooms or downstairs.

Only one other person would be awake at this time.

Quietly, he made his way to the dojo. Taking off his shoes, he entered and sat down on the bench. Sanada had spotted him, but did not stop practicing.

His swings had reached perfection in Yukimura’s eyes.

With every movement Sanada made, he felt pride swell further. This was the person whom he had chosen to love, who had been by his side through the worst and the best. The idea that Sanada might leave him was terrifying.

Sanada’s next swing was so powerful that Yukimura gasped. The movement of Sanada’s muscles, the beauty of his stance, affected him. He wanted those big hands in his hair, grabbing it strongly as he tilted Yukimura’s head back to suck at the skin of his neck.

He tried to push back his need for Sanada and looked for his towel. Handing it to him when he had finished, Yukimura smiled.

“Will you come for a walk with me?”

“I have not finished preparations for today’s class.”

“Ah.” Yukimura stood there, hand still slightly up from having given him the towel. “Genichirou?”

“Yes.”

“Is there something I have done?” he asked quietly.

“Done?”

“To upset you.”

“I do not question a captain’s decision.”

Yukimura wrung his hands together. “You have before, when you thought it necessary.”

“It is not necessary now. Your decision to come here has logical benefits for the team.”

“Yet it does not please you?”

“Why have we really come here?” Sanada asked, eyes fierce all of a sudden.

“Like I said before: we can tighten bonds with other players and improve ourselves in other ways. It’s fun.”

“Fun?”

Yukimura frowned. “Are you going to question every word I say?”

“Not that then. But I question you not having other motives.”

“What other motives could….?”

“You do not want to play tennis against me.”

The moment he heard these words, Yukimura realized the truth of them. Baffled, he looked at Sanada.

“You want to spare me having to compete with you for a week. Isn’t that true?”

Sanada’s voice was so menacing that Yukimura had difficulty finding words. “It’s not…I thought…”

“You knew exactly what you were doing.”

That was not true, but his control stretched to the limit, Yukimura took a deep breath. He had never seen Sanada so angry and he knew the best thing to do was to put distance between them for the moment.

“I will speak to you later,” he said, trying to keep the tremble from his voice as he turned away.

“How dare you treat me like a weakling!?”

The last bit of Yukimura’s control snapped. He spun back around, facing Sanada with equal fury. “Get over it!”

“Get over what? Me not being able to beat you?”

“Yes! You never will. I promise you that.”

Sanada’s eyes narrowed. “I knew you…”

“You understand or know nothing. Now shut your mouth!”

With that, Yukimura hastened to the exit, grabbed his shoes and ran back to the dorm on bare feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** When Akutsu challenges, Yanagi does not back down.  
>  Niou takes Yagyuu to the woods...


	10. Professor

Atobe smiled and put away his phone.

“What was that?” Oshitari questioned, putting down his glass of milk.

“Irie-san went through to the next round.”

“Of what?” Mukahi cut in.

“A poetry competition.”

“Where is he now?” Oshitari asked.

“In Nagasaki. His orchestra will play there for two weeks.” Atobe laid down his chopsticks. “He just joined that competition on a whim.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Ohtori said.

Atobe glanced at his junior. “You should join him.”

“Eh? For what?”

Atobe made a dismissive gesture. “Music, of course. He asked after you again.”

Ohtori and Shishido exchanged a joyful smile.

Gods in heaven, those two really needed to get it on.

Though, Atobe thought, he was not that much better himself, was he?

Echizen sat two tables away from him. Momoshiro talked about the weather of the day and how he too would be able to predict it if he spend more time in Japanese mountains. Once Echizen glanced at Atobe and Hyotei’s King forgot he was eating.

*

Akutsu’s constant presence in his room made Yanagi tense. Therefore, he had not slept well last night. Before he entered the canteen, he stifled a yawn.

As he was late, he had expected everyone to be there already, but Yukimura was absent. Only one glance at Sanada and Yanagi knew he somehow had to be the cause. Muscles tensed to the extreme, he sat eating with his back to everyone else. He did not even tell off Niou for sitting on a table.

Kirihara laughed at something the trickster had said and seemed to be in a better mood than since they had arrived at the camp.

Wanting a change of scenery, Yanagi decided to sit down at the Rokkaku table. Kurobane shifted a little, to make place for him.

“Are you coming to take our data?” Saeki asked with a smile.

“I would like to spend this breakfast in peace,” Yanagi replied, with a gesture at his own noisy team mates. “If that does not bother you?”

“Not a problem.”

It took this team less than a minute to relax around him. They passed the last two sandwiches to Yanagi and Itsuki even poured him milk.

Minamoto Noriko sat down opposite him. “It was very nice to meet you yesterday, Yanagi-kun.”

“And you, Minamoto-san. Jackal has changed a lot since he met you. He’s more relaxed than before.”

The girl blushed. “I am happy to have met him as well.”

“Why do you always close your eyes?” Itsuki asked.

“I…”

“Why are you so tall?”

Yanagi smiled. “You should ask Sadaharu. He has more data on me than I do.”

To his amusement, Itsuki immediately headed over to the table where Inui sat in conversation with Oishi. He could not hear what he said exactly, but they all looked over at Yanagi.

“Are you still staring at him?”

Yanagi looked up at Akutsu’s voice, but said nothing.

“I’ve never seen someone this…”

“Pathetic?” Yanagi finished. “Yes, you have made that clear before.”

“Have some more milk, Yanagi-san,” Aoi said, trying to defuse the situation.

“Nobody asked you anything, shrimp!”

“Why don’t you piss off?” Kurobane sneered.

Yanagi stopped him from getting up. “You don’t need to get involved. It is me he’s after.”

The Rikkai table had quieted. Niou was kept back by Yagyuu. Sanada was also on his feet.

Standing, Yanagi was only a little shorter than Akutsu. “It is me you have an issue with, right? Let’s solve this now.”

Akutsu burst into laughter. “How would we do that? Play chess?”

“We can settle our difficulties outside, so we won’t bother anyone else.”

Shaking his head, still laughing, Akutsu turned away. “I’m not going to beat up such a nerdy little professor in the making.”

“Then kindly let us finish our breakfast in peace.”

“Sure.” Akutsu threw a challenging look over his shoulder. “See you in class, teach.”

*  
Minamoto Noriko waved. His heart jumped with joy at the sight of her. Jackal smiled broadly as they met each other at the corner of the swimming pool. He took both her hands and kissed her gently.

“I have to go soon,” Minamoto said after a few minutes. “Sanada-kun is very strict about people being on time.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Today we’re going to practice with wooden swords again, but tomorrow we will take turns swinging a real sword.”

“I would love to see that.”

“Then come by at the end,” she suggested.

“Perhaps I will. Yanagi might be lenient and let me go.”

“Who was that guy who came over today?”

“Akutsu Jin. Better stay away from him.” His hands clenched into fists at the idea of that jerk bothering his girlfriend. Rikkai had been through a lot last year with jealous schools targeting them. He had thought not to have to deal with that stuff anymore since those third years had graduated, but Akutsu brought this all back. “Tell me immediately when he bothers you.”

“Well, he’s in your class. Perhaps you should watch over Yanagi-kun instead.”

He nodded earnestly. “I will.”

*

Watching the others shoot their first arrows of the day, Akutsu leaned back against a tree.

Yagyuu drew the bow, closed one eye and let go.

It hit just below the target.

Yanagi nodded at him. “Well done.”

“Thank you.”

He handed the bow to Ishida Tetsu.

“Too much power,” Yanagi said immediately. He went to stand behind the tall boy and touched his shoulder. “Relax a little… good.”

No, what was really good was this Yanagi Renji. Calm, collected, he did not give in to Akutsu’s provocations. Usually the nerdy types were deadly afraid of him, but this one showed not the slightest fear. Earlier, Akutsu had been pretty impressed by his proposition to fight it out outside. The data-player had guts. The longer he watched him, the more Akutsu was intrigued.

Jackal crossed his arms and frowned at him. Rikkai could be even more annoying than Seigaku at times. They had won the Nationals last year, but not without reports of violence directed at them by older students from other schools. Akutsu did not know exactly what had happened, but he could sympathize with people wanting to teach that arrogant bunch a lesson. He imagined someone punching Yanagi in the face and that sympathy disappeared.

“Akutsu-kun, would you like to try?” Yagyuu asked.

“Ah.”

Yanagi held out a glove, but he refused it with a shake of the head. Instead, he grabbed the bow, placed the arrow and shot.

It hit the wall, about half a metre away from the target.

“Tsjeh.”

Suddenly, Yanagi was behind him. His warm hand rested on Akutsu’s elbow. “You have a lot of strength, let’s channel it in the right direction.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And you’re going to teach me that?”

“Yes.” Yanagi said earnestly. “Even you.”

*

_I wish I could be there. Wish you all the best!_

Kikumaru smiled at his phone and lay it down on the bench.

“See, I knew he would contact you soon,” Fuji said.

Yukimura remained silent, testing the laces on his roller skates.

“What’s up with him?” Kikumaru whispered to Fuji.

“I do not know. Be kind to him, I think he needs that.”

“Yeah.”

As the statue turned on and music began to play, Kikumaru smiled at Yukimura. “Let’s go.”

He gave a tight nod, let Kikumaru pull him up and make their first round.

“O-ya, they’re sure into it, aren’t they?” Kikumaru said, when An and Kirihara flashed by.

“Yes.”

“I think Kirihara might have a crush on her,” Kikumaru whispered, hoping to distract Yukimura from whatever saddened him so.

It worked, a little.

“Why do you think so?”

“He looks so happy, ey?”

Yukimura slowed, watching his junior and the girl adapt their pace to each other.

“Perhaps.”

“And…” Kikumaru whispered, always happy to exchange some gossip. “She went to his room last night.”

“Are you sure?” Yukimura asked.

“Yes. Got it from Inui, who got it from Momo, who got it from Echizen.”

A ghost of a smile played on Yukimura’s lips. “You all sure like to keep tabs on each other, don’t you?”

“Hehe.”

“Thank you, Kikumaru.”

“For what?”

“Teaching me how to skate… all kinds of things.”

“No problem. You’re nice.”

“I wish everyone thought so.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Yukimura tried hard to fake a smile, but failed so miserably that Kikumaru felt a pang of pity. Yet he was not the type to sit him down and have a long conversation about it. Unhappy people needed distractions in his view.

“You’re going to participate in the competitions tomorrow. No, don’t protest.” Kikumaru quickly glanced around the court and opened his mouth to yell. “Shiraishi, can you come over for a moment?”

*

While the others went for lunch, Yagyuu took his bow and drew it. Of all the people in his course, he had done by far the best. He had never given archery much thought, but he really enjoyed himself.

“Hey Hiroshi!”

He turned. “Masaharu. Shouldn’t you be with your group?”

“Nah, we’ve just practiced using our gear. The instructors will arrive in an hour. Let’s make out.”

“To the dorms?” Yagyuu suggested. They were likely to be empty now.

“No, the forest.”

Carefully, Yagyuu put down the bow, took off his glove and followed Niou to the trees.

Thickset, full of leaves, it was darker amongst them. After walking for just a few minutes past and over shrubbery, they could not hear any of the noises from the camp.

Niou placed his lips against the back of Yagyuu’s neck, sucking the skin. He pushed his shirt up, touching his bare skin. His thumb ghosted over the little scar on Yagyuu’s side. Last year, senior students from a Yamanashi school had cornered him after a Rikkai onslaught on the court.

When Niou had seen, he had pushed and punched until they fled off. But one had already burned a cigarette against his skin.

Anzai Katsuro.

Just the memory of that name angered him.

Yagyuu had made him promise not to go search for Anzai, yet if…

“Masaharu.”

His attention focused on Yagyuu again, on the warmth of his skin and promise of his touch. Niou scraped his teeth over his collarbone.

Letting himself be pushed against a tree, Yagyuu grunted. Niou undid the button of Yagyuu’s pants.

“Moan for me.”

He did, soon, snapping his hips when Niou touched his growing erection. All he wanted was to close his eyes, and surrender to his touch.

“Show me, Hiroshi,” Niou breathed against his ear. “How much you want me.”

Just slightly, Yagyuu tilted his head, but Niou knew him well enough now. He scraped teeth over the fabric of his shirt and bit down between his shoulder and his neck, as he stroked him.

Yagyuu shuddered. “Masaha…”

“Tell me.”

“I want…want…”

Turning him around, Niou starting a sloppy kiss and making Yagyuu writhe as he continued to please him. Niou loved it when cool Yagyuu came so undone in his arms.

*

Sanada taught well, was as strict as the day before, but something was off. Tachibana noticed that he did not scold Sakurai and Hitouji for their sloppy movements near the end of the day. Next to him Minamoto worked seriously on her swings, doing more than the required 200, as she redid all the ones she was not happy with.

Tachibana found this a good idea. Most had left when he worked at his last ten, yet the door opened once more.

Chitose stood there, holding a basket in his hand.

Tachibana nodded at Sanada and headed over to his friend. “What you got there?”

“Cookies. We can have a picnic.”

A little regretfully, Tachibana shook his head. “I have to prepare dinner.”

“Don’t worry. I gave them the shopping list for today. They’re on their way.”

“Already? The next bus comes in half an hour”

“No probs, Akutsu borrowed Inui’s car.”

“Akutsu?!”

Chitose shrugged.

“Who is with him?”

“That loud kid from Rokkaku, Mukahi and Okasada. Oh, and your Ibu.”

“Does he even have a driver’s license?”

“I guess. Otherwise he wouldn’t drive, would he?”

Tachibana closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He could just imagine that bunch in a car. Aoi screaming, Mukahi and Okasada yelling, while Ibu softly complained the whole way.

It was then that Tachibana realized Chitose smiled at him. “You are such a caring captain. Who could have thought?”

Tachibana sighed, knowing he could do nothing about it now. “Sometimes their antics cost me years of my life.”

They headed to the grass field behind the dojo. It was quiet there. Many people had flocked to the skater rink to get in some practice for tomorrow night, while the dancing team had gone to gather wood for the bonfire later that evening.

Sitting down in the grass, Chitose opened the basket. The cookies had been laid out on a plate and wrapped. A carton of pineapple juice also appeared, as well as two plastic cups.

“You went through a lot of trouble,” Tachibana said.

Chitose caught his gaze. “Of course I did.”

A little surprised by this uncommon intensity, Tachibana opened his mouth, but he was not sure what he wanted to say. Ask a question maybe, but what exactly?

“Kippei?”

“Yes?”

“Is your sister planning to kill Kirihara?”

For the last few minutes, Tachibana’s world had shrunk to Chitose, the basket and the grass they sat on. Therefore, he did not immediately process that. “Huh…what?”

Chitose pointed at the path leading to the dorms. An and Kirihara walked next to each other, taking quick steps. An held a pair of scissors in her hands, while Kirihara carried a wrapped package.

When she spotted her brother, she waved happily with the scissors. Even more surprisingly, Kirihara gave him a grudging nod.

“I don’t know.” Tachibana poured juice in both cups. “I have given up trying to understand my juniors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:**  
>  Tezuka's breath gets taken away and Yanagi decides to help his two unhappy friends.


	11. Delicate Beauty

Sanada had just finished sweeping the floor of the dojo when the door was knocked.

“Yes?”

In strode his most trusted friend.

Supressing his disappointment, for he had hoped it had been Yukimura to talk things out, Sanada put back the broom in the cupboard.

“How was your lesson?” Yanagi asked

“It was fine.”

“Walk with me for a bit.”

His first instinct was to refuse, but he knew that if anyone would be able to help them reconcile, it was Yanagi. They headed out, passing Tachibana and Chitose. He felt a flicker of annoyance at their laughing and chatting. A camp was no place for a picnic.

Yet he corrected himself immediately. If Yukimura had invited him for one, he would be sitting on the grass now.

“Chance that you and Seiichi have argued: 100%.”

Sanada glared at Yanagi. “How would you be able to deduce that?”

“I asked him.”

“Oh.”

“Do you enjoy arguing with Seiichi?”

“Of course not.”

They passed the swimming pool.

“Then why do you?”

“He’s holding back for my sake, treating me with pity. It is beyond humiliating!” Sanada burst out.

“Do you think he would ever hurt you intentionally?”

This made him pause. Yukimura had lashed out at him that morning, but only after Sanada had pushed it. Before that, he had waited in the dojo patiently, watching him practice. And the first thing he had asked was if he had done something wrong.

“Did you hurt him, you think?” Yanagi added.

Sanada put his fingers through the netting of the swimming pool and could not meet Yanagi’s eyes.

“We have that bonfire tonight. Talk to him.”

“I… yes.”

“And Genichirou? He has been walking on eggshells around you for a while now. He can not know your feelings if you shut him out.”

*  
Kirihara shoved the chair to the washbasin. “Have a seat.”

An gave him a dubious look. “You’re going to wash my hair too?”

“Of course. Have you never been to the hair dresser?”

In truth, whenever his black curls threatened to overspill too much, Yanagi usually cut his hair. But Kirihara had done research online after she had left his room last evening. He had declared that the Kiriharas were experts hair dressers, so now he would go for it all the way.

She took the towel he had brought and draped it over her shoulders. Her hair was longer than he had ever seen it before. For reference, he had tried to remember what she looked like in Junior High. It had been a good cut on her. If he aimed for that nothing could go wrong.

Probably.

He imagined her screaming at a horrible haircut and throwing a pair of scissors at his neck.

“What’s that?” she asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“This?” He showed her the bottle. “Shampoo I borrowed from Yukimura-buchou.”

“Oh.”

Kirihara chuckled. “Don’t worry. It’s all nice and flowery. Have you never smelled his hair?”

“I don’t go around sniffing random people’s hair.

“Hehe.”

“What?”

“I just laughed.”

“At me?”

“The way you say it is funny.”

An rolled her eyes. “Just get on with it, okay?”

He looked down on her with a grin. “Understood.”

Turning the tap, he tested the water with his fingers. It stayed cold, until he turned it back slightly. Too hot now.  
He adjusted it until the temperature was right.

“Lie back a bit. Like that, yeah.”

He tugged the locks that had stuck behind the towel, making sure they would get wet too. Never before had he touched anyone like this and he loved the feel of her soft hair under his fingers.

He liked this girl. More than he had ever liked anyone.

Even though their exchanges had been hostile for the most part, An had never ignored him. He liked her fire and he liked how she was now; eyes closed, slowly learning to trust him.

Suddenly Kirihara knew he really did not have to worry about her hair.

There was no way he was going to mess it up.

*  
Chitose cut open yet another sandwich, passed it on to Tachibana, who put on the egg mayo filling. Osakada took it next, laying on cucumber. Aoi was in charge of the tomatoes, while Ibu wrapped them up.

“Quite a simple dish, isn’t it?” Chitose said.

“Yeah. We have the bonfire tonight after all. Tomorrow I will go all out.”

Chitose passed him another piece of bread. “Would you mind if I joined you then as well?”

“You don’t have to. You were only scheduled to help today.”

The smile Chitose gave him was dazzling and a little disorientating. “I don’t have many opportunities to hang out with you, so let’s make the most of it, shall we?”

*  
“This should go in the middle.” Tezuka handed the biggest log to Momoshiro, who placed it where Tezuka had directed him.

Sanada was laying a circle of stones around the campfire. The sky had coloured a dark orange. Soon they would need the fire for light.

People dragged foldable chairs and blankets towards the clearing. Some had brought their sandwiches and ate them with relish.

“Don’t put it so near the fire!” Sanada yelled at Kirihara, who had been about to put a pillow right against the stones.

Tezuka saw him make a face, but comply. To his surprise, Tachibana An was with Kirihara. Her hair was decidedly shorter than it had been at breakfast.

“Can we help?” Tachibana asked, Chitose hovering nearby.

“You are cooking for us every day,” Tezuka said. “So, please relax and enjoy this evening.”

Sanada had finished his large stone circle. Opening the plastic bag with dry grass, Kaidou spread it over the smaller pieces of wood.

Almost everyone had arrived when Tezuka lit the fire. It took a while before the wood started burning, but he did not have to relit it.

“About time, Shiraishi!” Kentarou yelled.

All dressed in exquisite kimonos, the three newcomers were quite the spectacle. Next to Tezuka, Sanada gasped. Atobe frowned, for once admitting to himself that he was being outshone.

The dragon on Shiraishi’s black kimono was well-stitched. The garment made him look even more handsome than usual.

Tezuka knew that Sanada only had eyes for Yukimura, who looked imperial in his white kimono with the black stitchwork.

Yet, Tezuka could not give Rikkai’s captain more than a passing glance, for next to him stood Fuji. His dark blue kimono enhanced the beauty of his eyes and face. Compared to the other two, he was the most delicate.

A ripple of desire ran over Tezuka’s spine.

Smile on his face, Fuji turned towards him. His lips parted when he saw the lust in Tezuka’s eyes.

“Time for ghost stories!” Momoshiro shouted.

“I’ll start,” Hyotei’s Oshitari offered.

As people found places to sit, Tezuka spread out the old futon he had found in a storage shed.

With small steps, Fuji approached.

“Can I?”

Tezuka swallowed at the sight of him. “Of course.”

His lover sat down slightly closer to the fire than he did. The back of his head rested against Tezuka’s shoulder.

Though it was still an innocent gesture. it was more than they had ever done in public. Voicing his determination to stay with Fuji no matter what others might say, must have done some good.

“You know...” Fuji whispered. “You were a little impatient this morning. I could still feel you in me all day.”

Tezuka’s breath hitched.

“It felt good,” Fuji said softly.

He tensed for a moment, when Tezuka brushed his nose against the side of his neck. “Tomorrow is your competition. I will not go inside you tonight.”

“Hmm? You just want to go sleep?”

“I did not say that,” Tezuka said quickly.

“You have archery tomorrow.” Fuji pretended to think for a bit, but his fingers already reached for his own lips. “Would it be a problem if I used these on you?”

“No problem at all.”

Tezuka had not even noticed that Hiyoshi had looked at them for a moment, sighed, and taken over his task of minding the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Ohtori decides to confess to Shishido. Sanada asks Yukimura for a walk.


	12. Entwined

Oshitari had taken it upon himself to accompany his scary tale with music. His timing was perfect, and his occasional notes on the violin heightened the atmosphere.

Shishido sat away from the others, staring into the fire.

No Atobe or Mukahi to exchange insults with.

No Hiyoshi discussing tennis with him.

Finally.

Nobody.

Ohtori approached and cleared his throat.

“Choutarou?”

The smile on his face disappeared when he saw Ohtori’s expression.

“Is something wrong?”

“No… maybe… if you think it isn’t.”

“It?” Shishido questioned, gesturing for him to sit down.

“I would like to talk to you. Without interruptions.”

“Is it about my music sucking?”

“What? No.”

“Okay.” Shishido’s smile returned. “Then it can’t be that bad.”

Ohtori looked at him, his body riddled with tension.

“Have you ever had a friend who had developed…feelings for you?” he whispered.

“Like what? Be in love with me?”

Blushing, Ohtori looked away. “Yes.”

“Not that I know off.”

“Oh.”

Shishido frowned. “Did someone confess to you?”

“No, I was just asking for advice.” Ohtori knew he was being a coward, but he needed to know if Shishido would reject his friendship completely if he admitted the truth. “Would you be angry if a friend would?”

“Nah…” Shishido paused, before continuing with a softer voice. “Because I know what it’s like.”

“You just said…”

“I know what it’s like to be the person who falls in love with a friend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

A thousand thoughts, hopes and fears sped through Ohtori’s mind. What if it was him Shishido talked about? What if it wasn’t, and Shishido was about to admit his feelings to someone else? What friend? What if…

“Choutarou.”

“Yes! Shishido-san?”

The older boy said nothing, but he lifted up his hand. The two smallest fingers of Shishido’s right hand got hold of the two smallest on Ohtori’s left.

Ohtori stared, watching them slowly entwine.

“Is this okay for you?” Shishido asked, his voice strained with the same nervousness Ohtori felt.

“Okay?” he asked, still in a daze.

“Me. Am I okay for you?”

“Yes! You are more than okay. Shishido-san, I could only hope… I thought…maybe you would not talk to me again. Maybe you would…”

“Choutarou.”

“Yes?”

Shishido glanced around. The fire made it hard to see people who sat in the dark, like them. But he got a vague glimpse of Atobe looking satisfied. “We need to take this somewhere else, don’t you think?”

“Of course! Where?”

“Don’t care. Somewhere I can kiss you.”

*  
Where Shiraishi had gotten the bowl of grapes from, Sanada did not know, but it was highly annoying how he fed both his team mates and Yukimura with it.

Sure, it was all funny, since Shitenhouji was oh so funny, all the freaking time. Sanada took a deep breath, telling himself such trifles were the last thing he should care about at this point. Oshitari was still telling his story about a playwright who got stuck in his own theatre, but he barely heard a word of it.

He needed to speak to Yukimura, the sooner the better.

When Oshitari took a slight break to drink water, he approached the large sheet they all sat on.

Yukimura glanced up. There was both defiance and worry in his eyes.

“Would you take a walk with me?”

The moment Sanada said it, he realized it mimicked Yukimura’s own request in the early morning and his blunt refusal. He would have every excuse to refuse.

“If you would,” Yukimura said to his relief.

He got up and Sanada had to keep himself from being distracted by his beauty. In his opinion, he was by far the most attractive person here. His kimono only enhanced his natural beauty and grace. Perhaps he could not really blame Shiraishi for flirting with him.

Without saying a word, they headed a little deeper into the forest, but still close enough so they could see the camp fire.

Yukimura stopped, leaned against a tree, arms folded over his chest defensively.

“Sanada?”

He felt a shock at this more distant way of address. They had been on first name basis for a while now.

“Yes?”

“When I thought up this idea for a camp, it was mostly for the reasons I mentioned. In addition to that, I also wanted to spend some time with you without tennis. This was not because of our rivalry, but because I wanted us to develop memories outside of it.” Yukimura’s voice broke. “And I did not mean what I said about you not being able to catch up. I have always believed this a very real possibility. I spoke in anger, and I shouldn’t have.”

The remainder of any negative feelings Sanada had towards him disappeared. He hated nothing more than when Yukimura was hurt. And it was even worse that he had been the cause of it. If the shorter boy had asked him to climb the tree and scream his own apology out to the whole camp, he would have at this point.

“Seiichi, can I still call you that?”

Yukimura gave a quick nod.

“You have no need to apologize. It is I who have done wrong. You did your best to approach me these last few days, but I made accusations to you in my mind. I had this vague sense of unease, that grew when I found out you had the nets from the tennis court removed. Instead of letting unfounded resentment cloud my judgment, I should have talked to you.” Sanada stepped closer to the sad figure leaning against the tree. “Please tell me if there is something I can do to make it better.”

“I have to confess something else to you,” Yukimura said.

The sudden, irrational fear that he had sought comfort with someone else, made Sanada almost mad. “What is it?” he asked breathlessly.

“Lately, I have grown… afraid that you do no longer have the same affection for me you did once. Perhaps it’s your sense of duty to me, as your captain, and as the boy who once almost died and you had to care for, that still lingers and makes you stay close. If that is so, I wish to release you of that duty.”

“What?” Sanada let out, still trying to process this unexpected turn in the conversation.

“I love you,” Yukimura whispered. “But if you don’t love me back, it is too painful to stay with you.”

“I…”

But before he could say another word, Yukimura had put his finger on Sanada’s lips. “Think about it. At least for a night or two. Think about it for me, Genichirou.”

Yukimura rested his hand on his cheek, waited until Sanada nodded his agreement and then walked away.

*

Yagyuu tried not to listen, but it was hard with all the gasping every time Oshitari got to a particularly scary part. Especially Touyama and Momoshiro vocalized their horror. Yet there was eagerness on their faces for more freights. Luckily, Niou whispered to him a lot and Yagyuu began to understand he did so for distraction.

That Niou, with his great enjoyment of seeing people freak out, would instead do this to help him feel better, touched Yagyuu deeply.

“You are kind, Masaharu,” he whispered back.

“What do you mean?”

He gave a playful nudge to Niou’s knee.

Tonight, he wouldn’t have nightmares.

*

Yanagi had not said a word for hours. He had enjoyed the way Oshitari told his story, but he liked Kite’s even more. Momoshiro and Echizen sat near Higa’s top man, and both had jumped when he had suddenly shouted part of it.

Someone sat down on the cold ground next to him. Without having to look, he knew it was Akutsu. To Yanagi’s surprise, he remained silent until after Kite had finished.

People began to get up, some glancing around anxiously, as if they expected a spirit to swallow them at any time. Kaidou and Inui had long since left.

“Did you like it?” Akutsu asked.

“The story? Yes.”

“Why?”

“It was well told.”

“Huh.”

Akutsu got up, hit the dirt from his pants and walked off.

Strange.

And very much not part of his pattern.

Yanagi was going to have to take new data on him.

*

Ohtori had never had a night like this before. Outside, on the roof, he remained awake until dawn. Already, he couldn’t remember how many times they had kissed, but he would never forget that first one.

Shishido’s hands had trembled, as they reached for his sleeve and tugged him closer.

Since then, he hadn’t been able to stop hugging, kissing, caressing him.

Finally, finally, he could.

Even now, with his eyes almost falling shut, he reached for Shishido again, cupping that stubborn face with both his hands. Their tongues touched and a spark of arousal shot through him.

“Shishido-san,” he whispered, face still near his. “Shishido-san. I’m so happy.”

“Me too, you fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Kirihara and An face unexpected competition, while her brother gets flirted with. Sanada seeks out Fuji. Chitose continues his pursuit.


	13. Criminal vs Brainiac

Atobe tended to like Wednesdays, for it was when he had his Latin lessons in the evening. Since he attended the camp this week, it had been cancelled.

It seemed to take everything down, starting with breakfast. The bread had been stale, but when he wanted to complain to Kabaji, he spotted Yukimura right behind him in the queue. Remembering their conversation during the roof party, he said nothing and sat down with his team mates.

About to phone up for updates on the stocks his aunt let him play with, Echizen entered. Distracted, he dropped his phone.

“This is going to be a bad day,” he mumbled to nobody in particular. He reached under the table to pick it up.

Then he saw it.

Opposite him sat Shishido and Ohtori. But unlike before, they did not keep an artificial distance. Their legs touched comfortably and Shishido’s left hand was in Ohtori’s right.

Atobe hid his smile.

The day was already improving.

*

Fuji opened the skating rink to a bunch of nervous people. From the side lines, he watched as Kikumaru explained his quickly developed choreography to Shiraishi and Yukimura. Marui skated individually.

An knelt in front of Kirihara, tightening his protective gear. Fuji wondered if her brother knew about them teaming up. Probably not.

At eleven o’clock the whole dance class arrived at the door. Kamio gestured for Fuji to come over.

“It’s no more than fair that we get to practice for tonight as well.”

He might be one of Tachibana’s, but Fuji was not going to let a junior talk to him like that.

“The roller skate competitions have been organized by me as a way for non-participants in my class to enjoy the rink. It would be nice of you to acknowledge that with gratitude, and not expect additional favours as a right.”

The redhead looked a bit nonplussed. “I guess, yeah. So can we?”

“You can.”

He was one of Tachibana’s after all.

Fuji let them in and directed them to the still available skates at the side. It did not take long before the expected gasp.

Kirihara and his partner had hooked their arms together. For more than an hour, they had struggled adjusting their rhythm, but now their confidence and speed was increasing.

“Arguments will not be tolerated,” Fuji whispered in Kamio’s ear, before rolling back onto the rink.

*

“Time for lunch.”

Kite usually did not have to repeat himself. That only half the swimmers had heard, was aggravating.

Though he appreciated the knowledge that Mukahi volunteered in exchange for admiration, it would not do for his team to be too reliant on an outsider.

When they locked eyes, Mukahi raised a challenging eyebrow.

Kite’s smirked, until he looked unsettled. He left him with that feeling, and dressed.

He had just an hour.

Stuffing a rice ball into his mouth, he headed to the rink.

People were in the process of leaving to get food. The Fudomine redhead looked sullen, but everyone else talked happily.

Marui waved and ran over. “Thanks for coming over!”

“Ready to practice?”

“Sure. Give me a few minutes to eat.”

Feeling watched, Kite turned around slightly.

Tachibana An and Kirihara Akaya looked at them and exchanged glances. However, neither of them looked unsettled as Mukahi had when Kite smirked.

He was going to enjoy crushing them tonight.

*

Fuji sat on a bench, eating his lunch while watching Tezuka practice. His arrows came closer to the target than they had yesterday.

“Can I talk to you?”

Surprised, Fuji turned to see Sanada behind him.

“About what?” he asked curtly.

“I hope you can help me with Seiichi.”

His first instinct was to give him a hard time, but Sanada looked uncomfortable already. It would also do nothing to help Yukimura.

“Go ahead.”

“Thank you.” He sat down next to Fuji. “I deemed it wise to ask someone who knows him well, but is not in our team.”

“That is understandable. How can I help?”

“I think you are aware of a rift between us.”

“I have perceived you have treated him coldly, yes.”

Sanada sighed. “I have apologized for that, but there is still a distance.”

“Do you want this distance?”

The shock on Sanada’s face was so obvious that Fuji believed he was genuine, when he let out a loud ‘No!’.

“Then why don’t you tell him that?”

“He wants me to think about whether or not I have the right feelings for him. I do. But I do not know how to convey this.”

It was not every day that Sanada would talk to him about things like this. Fuji was secretly a little flattered and hoped he would not disappoint. Sanada looked at him expectedly for advice.

“Have you two ever dated?”

“We have been together for a while.”

“That is not what I meant.” Fuji remembered Sanada’s love of tradition and the proper form. It gave him inspiration on how he would have to explain it. “What I mean to say is: have you ever courted him?”

“We… not in that sense, no.”

That is what Fuji had expected. They had probably been alone together one evening. One touch had led to another, and they had likely not held back once they had got going. But that quick consummation had made them skip the stages of slowly growing intimacy and commitment that he and Tezuka had been through.

“Do you know what people do when they court someone?” Fuji asked, glancing at Tezuka as he drew his bow once more.

“Go to a movie. Buy flowers.”

“Now both are considered a little cheesy. But this is Yukimura we are talking about here. Flowers might be a good bet.”

“Yes.” Sanada stood up. “You are right. Thank you.”

He marched off before Fuji could add anything to it.

Fuji watched him disappear and smiled. If Sanada would put all his famed willpower into trying to make Yukimura happy, they would be fine in no time.

*

Ohtori stifled a yawn and glanced at Shishido.

The older boy was not as musically gifted as his other students, but it meant so much that he had entered this course for him, that Ohtori did not even care.

He had only slept for an hour and he began to feel lightheaded. Looking at Shishido helped him stay awake, as did the general chatter of his students.

“You have talent, Inui-san,” Ohtori said. “If you lay more passion in it, you would sound even better.”

Before they knew it, Inui’s violin was on the table and his notebook was out. “How do I achieve this passion?”

Ohtori stepped forward and gently took his notebook from his hand. In its stead, he placed the violin again. “Do you understand?”

Inui gave a nod. “I think I do.”

Shishido’s hand rested on his back for a tiny moment. Afraid he would blush, Ohtori turned quickly to comment on Konjiki’s play.

But he knew Shishido smiled behind him.

*

Inui headed outside, violin still in his hand. Passion, passion. How would one evoke that? He understood that analysing it was the opposite of what Ohtori had meant, but could not help it. Not trying to think something through ran counter to his nature.

“I heard you play.”

He held up his hand in greeting when he saw Yanagi heading towards him.

“Are you sure that was me?”

“I have enough data on you to distinguish your play from that of others.”

“I am flattered.”

“See if you’re still flattered after I beat you next time,” Yanagi teased.

Inui grinned. “I sure miss tennis.”

“Yes, so do I.”

Inui glanced up to the windows of their dorm. For some strange reason, he felt like they were being watched.

“Inui-san!”

Behind him appeared the unlikely combination of Toyama Kintaro and Sanada Genichirou.

“Can you drive us please? We need to buy stuff for dinner.”

“I thought you said he’d already agreed…” Sanada started, but Toyama interrupted him.

“I wanted to run, but Shiraishi said I am not allowed.”

Inui needed ingredients anyway, so he might as well take them along. Perhaps he could find some specialist shops in town.

Heading towards his car, he saw Ohtori and Shishido sleeping on the grass, facing each other. Inui took out his notebook, wanting to take data on this, but was dragged along by Toyama.

“Come on, Inui-san! Tachibana-san needs the food.”

He regretted his offer to drive them, when Kite, Marui and Akutagawa all squeezed into his car as well. Sanada took one look at this and headed for the bus stop instead.

*

“I hope they don’t forget about the spices,” Tachibana said.

Chitose laid his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. Inui’s with them. He’s a stickler for lists, if anything.”

“I have never made curry for so many people.” Tachibana glanced at the bags of rice, trying to figure out if they had enough.

“You’re cute when you worry.”

Tachibana’s head snapped back. “Cute?!”

“Yeah.” Chitose gave him a smile that made his heart pump faster. “Cute.”

*

Akutsu stood at the window of their room. Turning around, he glared at Yanagi.

“I saw you.”

“You saw me?” Yanagi queried, not understanding.

“Do you really think he could satisfy you?”

Yanagi took a step back when he saw Akutsu approaching, but he was too late. Akutsu closed the door before Yanagi could retreat any further.

“There is no need to ridicule me,” he retorted. “I know I don’t stand a chance anymore. I know I’m…pathetic.” 

“You’re not.”

Confused, his eyes met Akutsu’s.

“You can get much better.” Akutsu started. “He’s not the only one who…”

Akutsu seemed to want to convey something, but struggled with formulating it. So, instead he lay his hand on Yanagi’s shoulder.

He glanced at it, surprise on his face.

“Give me two minutes to show you what I mean.”

“Two minutes?” His usual quick intelligence seemed to have entirely deserted him.

“Yeah. How about it? You can clock it if you want.”

Curious, only half-comprehending, Yanagi glanced at his watch. 

“Two minutes.”

He gasped when Akutsu grabbed his shirt, wrenching him closer. Strong, calloused hands ripped at it, buttons falling to the floor. Before Yanagi knew what hit him. Akutsu knelt in front of him and licked his belly button.

A sharp moan escaped his lips, and his fingers found light hair.

Akutsu’s hands roamed everywhere, from the inside of his thighs to his nipples, setting him on fire. The tickle of his tongue was unbearable. Breathing heavily, Yanagi’s eyes followed Akutsu as he stood up again and pushed him against the wall. Akutsu pressed a knee between his legs, nudging them apart.

Lips found his throat and for the first time Yanagi understood how good it felt to have his skin sucked.

He tilted his head, giving more access.

“Two minutes,” Akutsu whispered.

And suddenly he was let go, left alone against the wall. Akutsu sat down on his bed, no longer looking at him, no longer touching him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Yanagi had crossed the distance between them. His knee landed on the bed as he held onto Akutsu. He shrugged off his own shirt, wanting more of those lips, of those strong hands. Cupping Akutsu’s face, Yanagi kissed his lips, before moving down to his throat.

“Fuck,” Akutsu rasped.

He grabbed Yanagi and threw him back on the mattress. On top of him in an instant, he resumed the kiss Yanagi had started, dominated it. Yanagi gasped, wanting more.

Reaching for Akutsu’s shirt, he pushed it back enough so he could touch his chest. In wonder, Yanagi felt for the first time what it was like to touch someone else like this.

His eyes flew open when Akutsu grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the sheets.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

His body stilled as the meaning of these words go through to him. “I…”

“But I’m not gonna do it now. I’ll do it when your big, overthinking brain will not find reasons to regret it afterwards.”

Yanagi blinked.

With difficulty, Akutsu let go off him.

“And stop thinking so low of yourself. If people knew how fucking hot you get, they’d be queuing up.”

With that, Akutsu left the bed, kicked open the door and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked that little development in the end... :)
> 
>  **Next time:** Marui flirts, Fuji teases, Chitose makes progress and Sanada gets jealous.


	14. Weirdos

“Here, you like it?”

“How can I know if you just gave it to me?” Kite retorted.

Marui smiled. “Try it then.”

Kite picked up the plastic fork, dug it into the strawberry cake. His eyes closed, as he steeled himself against too much sweetness.

They opened again when he tasted it. The sugar sweetened, but was not overwhelming, leaving him to taste the actual flavour. It was the best cake he had ever had.

“See?” Marui got up from the bench and circled around on his roller skates. Dinner would soon be served, but they planned to practice before it.

Only two others were on the rink right now: Oshitari Kenya and Kamio Akira. Though not as naturally apt on skates as Kirihara and Tachibana An, their speed would make them tough competition as well.

Kite took another bite of the cake and looked as if he did not planned to get up before it was finished. So, Marui took the fork from his hand, placed the cake back on the bench and took his arm.

“I wasn’t finished.”

“Later.” Marui winked at him. “I’ll get you to taste all sorts of things.”

Kite gave him a strange look, but it was only in the evening that Marui realized this could have been taken in a whole different way.

*

“Tachibana-san!” Momoshiro waved his chopsticks in the air to get his attention. “This is amazing!”

“Thanks,” he yelled back, for Momoshiro sat three tables away from him.

“Everybody likes it,” Chitose said. “Even the angry guy.”

“Akutsu?” Tachibana glanced over to where he sat. Arms crossed, he did not seem to listen to a word Sengoku said to him.

“Yeah.” Chitose took another bite of the curry, closed his eyes. “Very good.”

Suddenly shy, Tachibana hid his smile by looking to the Rikkai table.

It was strange seeing An sitting there, laughing and bantering as if she belonged. Niou had engaged her into a chat about kangaroos. It was silly conversation, but she enjoyed herself.

Kirihara did not say much, but he seemed pleased sitting next to her. Occasionally, his eyes fixed on An, and they filled with warmth.

A few years ago, Tachibana would have done anything to keep her away from him. But An had grown up, as he had. Perhaps she needed someone who would talk back to her, but protect her when necessary. Ishida had told him what had happened when they had fallen on the rink.

“An-chan seems to be in a good mood,” Chitose said quietly.

“It’s a little weird to see those two together, but yeah.”

Chitose lightly touched his knee, and Tachibana glanced at him. He wondered if his own eyes held the same warmth Kirihara’s did.

*

Tezuka had planned to thank Tachibana for the wonderful dinner, but he had already left the dining hall. So, he went upstairs, to his room.

The first thing he saw when he stepped in was Yukimura sitting in front of the mirror. He wore a blue dress and an apron, while his hair was held by a hairclip. Hitouji had a brush up, ready to put eye shadow on. “Ready?”

Bewildered, Tezuka imagined himself in the wrong room, until he spotted Fuji smiling on his bed behind them.

“What’s going on?” he let out.

“We’re preparing for the performance.”

“….”

“I hope we’re not in the way?” asked Yukimura.

Tezuka had never expected to be in this situation with one of the most feared tennis players in Japan, so he just shook his head, still a little perplexed.

Sitting down next to Fuji, Tezuka arched a private eyebrow at him. Fuji smiled sweetly, touched his hand and held it for a few seconds.

It made him pause. Yukimura and Hitouji were probably amongst the last who would judge their relationship, but they had gone for so long hiding things that it caused him some effort not to pull his hand back.

“You don’t mind?” Fuji asked quietly.

“I don’t.”

Happy, Fuji squeezed his hand.

Two knocks, and the brunet moved away to open it. Konjiki and Shiraishi moved in, both carrying a heap of clothes.

“Just pick what you like,” Shiraishi said to Fuji.

Hitouji dropped the pile on Fuji’s bed and produced a can of hairspray beneath it. “Please sit down, Fuji-kun.”

Tezuka shot him another look, which Fuji answered with an evasive smile. “Have to look good for tonight.”

“But you always look so good, Fuji-kun.”

Sitting down on his bed, Tezuka merely watched as Konjiki tried several different hairstyles on him. He suspected Fuji was enjoying himself even more since he was there to watch it all.

“Hitouji has a suit for you to wear. He’s not much taller than you, so it should be fine.”

“Thank you.”

Hiding his amusement, Tezuka took up his book again and settled for reading another chapter.

*

“I’m nervous,” An said, as they sat down on one of the benches surrounding the rink.

“No, you’re not. You never are,” Kirihara replied.

Sanada said nothing on the topic, but he knew he was more nervous than either of them. For him, a lot more was at stake than a roller skate match tonight. 

The lights dimmed and people stopped talking, glancing expectedly at the rink.

The strange statue had been covered with Christmas garlands. It created a more cosy atmosphere, even if it was still tacky.

Ohtori skated to the side where everyone sat, violin in his hands. He did not look nervous on roller skates. Setting in a dramatic tune, to heighten expectations, Ohtori further captured the attention of the audience.

Fuji skated forward, dressed in a black suit. The formality of his outfit was slightly set off by his top hat, which was black with a red ribbon. Sanada briefly wondered where Fuji had found the clothes.

“So cute, Fuji-kun!” Konjiki yelled.

That answered that question.

Fuji made a light bow in answer to the compliment and then held up a microphone to address his audience.

“I would like to thank you all for attending. Tonight we have quite the show for you. I would like to ask you all to support your team mates and friends as they compete.”

People clapped and whistled to show they were ready. 

“First, I would like to introduce the lady and gentlemen of the dance class to you: Kamio Akira, Ryuzaki Sakuno, Kizarasu Ryou, Oshitari Yuushi, the man otherwise known as Davide and Touyama Kintarou!”

That was one group of very different people. Though the audience clapped, it was all a little hesitant, as if it was expected there was no way they would give a stellar performance.

And yet they did. Kamio had drilled them well. Oshitari had taken out his own violin, and set in an upbeat Irish tune. Nobody flailed on the skates, all found the rhythm as they formed a circle. Ryuzaki skated to the middle, turning the opposite way the circle went.

There was probably a story behind it, but Sanada could not decipher it. Still, Davide’s expressions and Touyama’s jumps made it look fun.

The applause at the end was a lot louder than the one at the beginning.

“Next up, is the story of the Peach Boy, performed by Shiraishi Kuronosuke, Yukimura Seiichi and Kikumaru Eiji.”

“Yay! Buchou!” Kirihara screamed and Niou whistled.

Sanada tensed. Fear that Yukimura would leave him mixed with nervousness for Yukimura’s performance. He had not thought Yukimura could skate well.

It turned out, he could not.

From the moment Yukimura appeared in his make shift dress, he looked clumsy on skates. Portraying the old lady of the story, he pretended to wash clothes in a stream.

Kikumaru, dressed in a peach coloured shirt that was too big for him, crawled towards him. Shiraishi held a walking stick and came forward. Relieved, Yukimura took his arm, leaning on him for support.

It irked Sanada to see this, even if it was just for a performance. He wondered if them practicing this had affected Yukimura. Shiraishi must have held him up, touched him this closely constantly. A sudden image of Shiraishi laying Yukimura on his back on a grassy field amidst flowers, came to Sanada's mind. Yukimura's hand cupped Shiraishi's handsome face, as the other boy entered his beautiful body. Just thinking this, made him almost sick. Sanada clenched his fists and forced himself to continue watching.

“Look at this wonderful peach I found,” Yukimura said to ‘her husband’.

“Well, done, wife. We can eat for days from this.”

For some weird reason, the Shitenhouji spectators started clapping and howling. Other people stared at them in surprise. Sanada concluded that Shiraishi must have made an inside-joke.

They touched the ‘peach’ and suddenly, Kikumaru jumped up.

Having to show surprise, Yukimura overdid it and lost balance. Sanada stood up, but Shiraishi had already grabbed him, keeping him from falling on his back.

“Come, come, wife,” he improvised. “Let’s see what the boy has to say for himself.”

Yukimura mouthed a clear ‘thank you’ at Shiraishi and continued with the performance.

Sanada watched as they invited Kikumaru to their home, raised him and let him leave to go on adventure. Even though he did not like the way he clung to Shiraishi for support, he was glad that Yukimura was enjoying himself. He felt a pang of guilt when he remembered how much effort Yukimura had made to organize the camp. Instead of letting him taste the fruits of his hard work, Sanada had made him unhappy throughout it.

He thought of the flowers in his room.

Things were going to change.

*

Jackal and his girlfriend had asked Ohtori to accompany their performance with music. Trusting each other completely, they compensated for their lack of experience with elegance and warmth.

Kirihara stood up to clap, making An look up at him. “It’s nice of you to support your senpais.”

“Jackal is cool. Never bothers me.”

“Unlike?”

He nodded in the direction of Niou. Sitting two benches away, he had his arm around Yagyuu’s shoulder. Though An was aware of some relationships between tennis players having blossomed beyond friendship, she knew most took care to hide it to an extent.

It saddened her sometimes, that they felt they had to. Even though she did not know Niou and Yagyuu well, she was glad to see they were comfortable enough to show each other affection in public.

“Oh my,” Yanagi said next to her.

Momoshiro, Sengoku, Aoi, Konjiki, Hitouji and Toyama skated towards Fuji, who had not even started announcing them yet. The brunet smiled, made a gesture for them to start and withdrew to the side.

It was the messiest performance yet. Classical music played, turned into hip-hop, only to turn into an enka song An had never heard before.

They had clearly had very little time to practice, as Aoi kept moving the wrong way, while Sengoku and Momoshiro bumped into each other. Though the others showed smiles, Momoshiro seemed to think they were performing high drama, as his face showed a range of expressions, none happy. Toyama sang along loudly, even though the music had no words. Only Hitouji and Konjiki were aligned, having years of experience of performing together.

Shitenhouji cheered, Rokkaku encouraged Aoi, but most people just stared.

“What the hell is that?” Kirihara whispered.

An shrugged. “No idea.”

Fuji clapped enthusiastically at the end, but he had always had a weird sense of humour.

“Did you take any data, Yanagi-san?” An asked.

He blinked and turned to her. “Data?”

Clearly his mind had been occupied.

“Of the performance.”

“Ah, yes.”

Weird.

But An could not bring herself to think much longer over any peculiarities. It was almost time for her race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would keep this story at an R rating, but things will steam up between some of them to the extent that I will raise it to E soon. I hope you all don't mind :) 
> 
> **Next time:** Tezuka struggles with something. An and Kirihara compete and Chitose has something to confess to Tachibana.


	15. Another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Imperfekti, whose wonderful Chitose/Tachibana fic inspired me to like and write for this pairing as well.

“Our second event is about to commence,” Fuji said in the microphone. “Could the participants please make ready?”

“You’re up!” Yanagi said. “Good luck.”

Without even thinking about it, Kirihara reached out his hand. An took it, and they made for the start line.

One last glimpse of the audience. Yukimura smiled, Niou whistled and Tachibana Kippei veered up from his bench in surprise when he saw the two of them together. But they did not matter to Kirihara, at least not for the coming minutes.

The only ones who mattered were their opponents.

They had practiced with An skating nearer the inside of the rink. She would have to cross less distance, but it would also protect her from their competition.

Though he was pretty sure the likes of Mukahi and Sengoku would not hurt a girl, he wasn’t sure about Kite.

Higa’s star player distrusted him about as much, since Marui was on the right side as well.

Apart from those two, he saw the Oshitari Kenya-Kamio Akira pair as their biggest competitors.

Sengoku and Osakada had probably just entered for fun, while he did not think Kabaji and Mukahi would be able to match well enough.

Frowning at them, Kamio hooked his arm with Kenya’s. After that, he did not so much as look over.

“Senpai!” Toyama Kintaro yelled.

Oshitari waved, but then focused.

Inui came forward, holding a stopwatch.

“Are you ready?” Kirihara whispered.

An gave a slight nod. 

“You know we’re going to win, right?” he asked, trying to help her get over her nerves.

A smile formed on her face. “Of course.”

And suddenly he believed in the absolute truth of his own statement.

*

Niou laid his hand on Yagyuu’s knee. The fake gun sounded and off they sped.

Kamio and Oshitari took the lead. They were unbeatable in the straight parts, but struggled at the turns. The two Hyotei players did well too. Mukahi had speed, and Kabaji used his brute strength to pull the smaller player through the curves.

12 rounds they would make.

“Marui is doing well.”

To their surprise, Kite had not pulled any stunts yet. Instead of ruthlessly going for the win, he adjusted to Marui’s fast pace, and let him lead them.

“Why is Marui with Kite anyway?” Jackal asked.

“Dunno. Probably has a thing for him.”

“What?!” Jackal piped up.

Niou leaned over to Jackal’s girlfriend. “Sorry about this. Jackal is overprotective of our little cake freak. Nothing to worry about though.”

“Now she’s totally going to think it’s weird!” Jackal protested and quickly turned for his girlfriend. “Please don’t listen to them, Noriko.”

Opening his mouth to further fuel the fire, Niou got squeezed in the side by Yagyuu. “Let them be.”

“Yeah?”

Yagyuu gave him his strict face. “Watch the match.”

Kite and Marui overtook the two speed talents.

They saw Kirihara bite his lip. To their surprise though, he did not turn ruthless. His frustration was shared by his partner and they fed on it together.

There was no great sudden burst of speed from them, but a steady increase of velocity.

They left the Hyotei boys far behind, passed Kamio and Oshitari without so much as glancing at them and headed in pursuit of Kite and Marui.

Kite glanced back once and moved slightly to the left, blocking their pursuit.

Only two more rounds to go.

Kirihara and An exchanged a glance, did not speak a word, and suddenly dove into the gap Kite had left on the right.

They pulled through right as Marui veered back towards them.

Yanagi leaned forward, obviously wanting his protégée to do well. Yagyuu grabbed Niou’s hand, so fixed on the match that he did not realize that he was doing it.

Kite shouted something at them. Kirihara glared back, but a quick whisper of An made him ignore them. Their legs moved together and they flew past.

Niou felt Yagyuu’s tension and he realized they both wanted Kirihara to win this.

*

Audience, music, even her conscious thoughts had become background to Tachibana An. It was like she and Kirihara moved through the clouds together.

She felt like she had lifted off, and was happier than she had ever been before.

“Stop! Stop!”

She did not want to. Neither did Kirihara, for they skated onwards for a while, despite the increased swelling of voices telling them to stop.

Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. They were not going to….

And suddenly she was back on the rink, the noise coming back into her ears and the lights from the strange statue blinding her.

“You won,” Inui said, looking at them perplexed.

They looked over at Fuji, who nodded with a smile.

“What?” An uttered, but Kirihara looked as confused as she did.

Rikkai applauded wildly, Niou whistled and Yanagi looked intensely pleased.

She looked over at her brother, who stared at her with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. Chitose clapped cheerfully next to him.

“You skated almost an entire round after crossing the finish,” Fuji said. “I believe something extraordinary happened to you.”

“Like what?” An questioned.

“I am not entirely certain, but you should ask him.” He nodded in the direction of Kikumaru.

The redhead rushed towards him. “You felt it too, huh? How good it is!”

“Felt what?” Kirihara asked, still looking a little dazed.

“Synchro.”

An looked at Kirihara. He looked as surprised as she felt.

*

“This is the weirdest camp I’ve ever been to,” Tachibana stated, making Chitose laugh.

“Did not think your sister could do it?”

“Oh, I think she could. Just not with him and not like this.”

“Better get used to it. I don’t think this is all there is to them.”

“What?”

But Chitose gave him his enigmatic smile. “Love can be a good thing, huh?”

“I guess. I wouldn’t know.”

“No?” Chitose’s tone changed and pointedly looked over to where Fuji was handing them flowers.

“That has never progressed anywhere,” Tachibana admitted.

“Have you never thought of anyone else that way?” Chitose asked.

“Once, perhaps,” he said vaguely.

“Lots of people must like you. You wouldn’t lack for attention, if you want to find someone, that is?” Chitose continued.

“Of course. It would be…nice.”

They were quiet for a good while and watched the ceremony. Both applauded when Jackal and Minamoto were picked as the winners of the performance competition. They looked so cute and embarrassed that people in the audience were even more pleased with their win.

Tachibana had worried a bit for Kamio, but he was sitting with Oshitari Kenya and the Shitenhouji team right now. Though he wasn’t laughing or chatting, he looked okay enough.

“What about me?” Chitose asked.

Tachibana turned back for him, thoughts still with Kamio and the match. “What?”

“Won’t I do?”

The moment he realized what Chitose was talking about, Tachibana’s eyes widened.

Uncharacteristically, Chitose did not look at him, but stared at his hands. “You know I’ve always liked you.”

“I did not know that!”

Though it was noisy around them, Atobe glanced at them at this outburst, so he lowered his voice.

“What do you mean ‘always’?” Tachibana whispered.

Chitose shrugged. “Since I met you. Always.”

“Get out! Really?”

“Yes.”

“But… didn’t you hate me after I… injured you?”

“No.”

“No?” Tachibana let out.

“I knew you did not do it on purpose.”

“But I did. You were supposed to have hated me after that. And still hate me, even if just a little bit.”

“Why do you want me to hate you?” Chitose asked, puzzled.

Tachibana looked down at his own feet. “I deserve it. I deserve your hate.”

“Kippei, you are a good person. The way you treated your new team proved that to me. I was proud of you when I saw you leading Fudomine. I would never be able to do that.”

Confused, he shook his head.

“It’s clear from your reaction that you do not welcome my feelings.” Chitose stood up. “I hope you will not avoid me now.”

Instead of letting him go and have Chitose be sad by himself, Tachibana took his wrist. “You don’t want me to avoid you, but you start by walking away?”

“I…”

“Sit down for another minute, okay?”

Chitose hesitated, but did as Tachibana asked. His body had tensed and his fingers trembled a little. Laid-back, calm Chitose was more affected than he wanted to let on. Hurting him even more was the last thing Tachibana wanted.

“I liked you once as well.”

It was Chitose’s turn to be surprised. “Yes?”

“I liked you, but also wanted to beat you, crush you even. I did not know how to deal with my feelings at all. After I hurt you, I did not think I had even the remotest chance with you, so I put that all away.”

“Well, you do,” Chitose said simply. “If you still want to try.”

“I would, yes.” And some of Tachibana’s spirit returned when he caressed Chitose’s wrist. “Won’t I do? Were you seriously talking about yourself like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:**  
>  Sanada courts Yukimura, Tezuka talks with Fuji about their future and Yanagi is being waited for in his room.
> 
> Please note that the rating will go up from next chapter :)


	16. Getting Closer

Though she could see and hear everything around her, An did not feel entirely connected to the rest of the world yet. Everything was a blur. Only Kirihara looked sharp and in focus to her.

He met her gaze, looked as confused as she was.

“It’s not entirely gone yet, is it?” she asked.

“No. You are still…”

He was pulled away, hair ruffled by his senpais. “Who would have thought, Akaya-chan?” Niou teased.

“Don’t call me… oomf.”

An’s hand clenched to fists, a cold, strange fury taking hold of her. She did not want to be separated from Kirihara.

But Chitose and her brother blocked her view, increasing the distance between them.

“Congrats, An-Chan,” Chitose said.

Her brother shook his head. “I don’t even know what to say to you.”

She tried to get a final glimpse of Kirihara, but the stream of people leaving the rink pushed them both in different directions.

*

“This was one of your best performances, Kurarin,” Konjiki said to his captain. “I’m proud of you.”

Yukimura smiled when Shiraishi looked genuinely pleased.

“I am sorry for dragging you both down,” he said to Shiraishi and Kikumaru as they changed their skates for shoes.

“Not at all,” Shiraishi responded. “My team thinks you’re a great comedian.”

That was not entirely what Yukimura had been going for, but he was glad some people had appreciated it.

“It was fun,” Kikumaru added. “I usually don’t do stuff with people outside my school.”

“You’re welcome to attend our comedy tournament,” Shiraishi offered. “It will be held in a few weeks.”

“Thanks! I might just do that.”

“You can bring Oishi too, if he has time.”

Kikumaru nodded happily.

This was what Yukimura liked about Shiraishi. He was observant of people’s needs and always willing to lend a helping hand.

Yukimura glanced around the rink. Sanada had sat behind their other team mates, but had left as soon as the show had been finished. Yukimura had hoped to talk to him a little, or at least get a sign that Sanada still had affection for him. This insecurity was horrible.

“Are you okay?” Shiraishi asked.

He gave a quick nod. “Sure. Just a little tired. Excuse me.”

It would be best to just go to his room and perhaps read a bit before sleeping. Zaizen, his room mate, was not one for small talk, for which he was grateful in this situation.

He headed to the first floor. Most people were still downstairs, talking, or in some cases doing other stuff, he guessed.

Taking a long, blue shirt from his bag, he changed into it. The door was knocked. Expecting Zaizen, he merely called: “It’s unlocked.”

The door swung open and his breath caught.

Holding a potted flowering maple in his hand, Sanada walked in. He put it on the floor and took another plant from the floor outside and put it on Yukimura’s desk. A few weeks ago, Yukimura had expressed interest in buying a kaffir lily. Evidently, Sanada had remembered this, because it was exactly what he had bought.

“May I present these to you?”

“Ah?” Yukimura looked from the plants to Sanada. “Yes, yes. Of course.”

“You did well today. I did not know you could skate.”

“I can’t really,” Yukimura said. “Would you…”

But before he could properly form a sentence, Sanada made a light bow and headed for the door. “I will disturb you no longer.”

Yukimura followed him to the door. “Genichirou?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

He nodded, but seemed embarrassed and eager to leave. So Yukimura let him. But as he smelled at the flowers of the maple, he lost some of his fear.

*

Fuji had stayed in the hall to talk to Saeki for a bit. From the corner of his eye, he had seen Tezuka go up to their room. He continued the conversation, showing Saeki pictures of his siblings and asking him about the universities he thought of entering.

Yet he knew he would have to go up some time. Having felt Tezuka’s thoughtful gaze on him, Fuji knew he wanted to discuss something and he dreaded it.

So, when he entered the room, Fuji took off his shoes and changed into the blue pajamas he had not worn at the camp yet. Tezuka waited patiently for him on his bed. Sitting on his own mattress, Fuji faced him.

“We need to talk,” Tezuka said.

A lump of fear settled in his throat.

“Won’t you come here?

Fuji’s first instinct was to refuse. He wanted to hear what Tezuka had to say first. But he did not know what that was yet, and perhaps he should not make assumptions.

Still apprehensive, Fuji sat on Tezuka’s bed, but almost a metre away from him.

“I really appreciate the last few days and all the time we spent together.”

Fuji’s every muscle tensed, his thoughts racing.

“I hope we can make a plan.”

“A plan?” Fuji repeated, nonplussed.

“So we can see more of each other.”

“Oh.”

“I have several tournaments scheduled already. I do not even know if I can graduate with all of you, since my career is really taking off.”

“Yes, I know,” Fuji said quietly.

“But I would like us to remain as we are. I hope you will accept my frequent absences.”

“I do. I always have.” Fuji edged closer to him. “As long as I know you want me close, that is most important.”

“Do you have plans to study abroad?”

“I… haven’t decided yet.” Truth was, he had wanted to know about Tezuka’s plans first before he made a decision.

“Perhaps we can both find some way we can both follow our dreams,” Tezuka said. “And still meet each other often.”

Fuji nodded, happy he had considered this as well.

“Good. I am glad we have discussed this.”

Relieved, Fuji shifted to sit in Tezuka’s lap. His arms came around his shoulders and he let himself be kissed. He would never tell Tezuka, but he had always felt insecure in their relationship, partly because of all those absences. That Tezuka held fast even after Echizen had walked into them, and even with the prospect of long absences, made Fuji finally feel completely at ease in his embrace.

*

Yanagi had not hurried upstairs after the show. Akutsu had not shown up to watch it and he hoped he would be sleeping by the time he got back.

Or so he told himself.

Opening the door, he imagined himself alone in the room.

“Take off your clothes.”

He flinched, startled at the sound of that voice. “What?”

“You heard me. I want to see you undress yourself.” Akutsu sat down on his own bed and turned on a flashlight, shining it on Yanagi.

His hands suddenly trembling, Yanagi began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He did not look at Akutsu as he took it off, but kept it in his hands, as if to cover himself with it.

“Drop it.”

Yanagi always folded his clothes before sleeping, but he obeyed that raspy voice. It felt weird, seeing that pristine shirt land on the floor.

“You’re planning to take a picture of it?” Akutsu demanded.

“No, I…”

“Pants!” Akutsu cut in.

Yanagi did not know why, but being commanded in this way turned him on. He wondered if Akutsu would ridicule him for getting hard by just this.

The light dropped down, and Akutsu made as if to stand up if he did not comply quickly. It shocked Yanagi into reaching for the button. Eyes squeezed closed, he undid it and then slid down the zipper.

When he next looked, the light was on him again. Not wanting to get another reprimand, Yanagi slid his pants down his long legs and stepped out of them. Feeling silly in just his underwear and socks, he quickly took them off his feet.

A little hesitant, he glanced back at Akutsu. The light made it hard to see, but he could tell Akutsu watched him with great attention, hunger even.

“Come here.”

Yanagi walked over and paused in front of him. He wasn’t sure what Akutsu wanted him to do. Lie on the bed? Take off his underwear?

Akutsu turned off the flashlight, lay down the phone and offered his hand. Yanagi took it, surprised at the gentleness with which Akutsu held it.

His other hand slid over Yanagi’s hip. His fingertips pressed his legs apart a little and ghosted over the inside of his thigh.

He couldn’t stop himself from moaning. The hand travelled up, grasping his erection through the underwear.

Instinctively, Yanagi’s hips bucked forward, into the touch.

“You want me, huh?”

“I…”

“It’s obvious.” Akutsu pulled at his hand, making him lean over. His lips enclosed Yanagi’s nipple and sucked it.

“Ah!”

When his eyes met Akutsu’s, Yanagi saw the lust in them. Still watching him, Akutsu licked the index and middle finger of his right hand.

Yanagi moaned again when that hand slipped underneath his underwear, and cupped an ass cheek. Pulling it away from the other, Akutsu made his intentions known.

A finger touched his entrance, pressed in just slightly.

It overwhelmed him, and he had to hold onto Akutsu’s shoulders to steady himself. The other hand stroked his cock through the fabric.

Yanagi forget everything at that moment. Tennis, Rikkai, even Inui. He only knew of Akutsu’s hands and lips and how they made him feel.

The finger probed in deeper. It hurt a little, but the pleasure and his own lust overrode it. Akutsu seemed to be searching for something inside him, but Yanagi’s thoughts were too scattered to realize what it was.

Until he pressed in just right.

He let out a strangled moan and came in his underwear. Trembling all over, Akutsu had to catch him. Yanagi slumped to his knees, recovering from his orgasm with his cheek against Akutsu’s chest.

When the world returned to him, he pulled back, apprehensive at Akutsu’s response. But he looked smug if anything, not annoyed.

“I did not mean to…”

“It’s fine,” Akutsu commented. “Don’t fret.”

Reaching for his knees, intending to push himself up to legs, Yanagi noticed the bulge in Akutsu’s pants.

“Can I?”

“Can you, what?”

Yanagi reached forward, and kissed him through his underwear. He caressed the bulge with his cheek and kissed it again.

Enraptured, Akutsu put his thumb into Yanagi’s mouth, made him suck on it. “I want those lips around my cock.”

“Do you have…protection?”

“No. I’d never thought I’d want to fuck someone here.” Akutsu shook his head. “Damn it.”

So Yanagi did the next best thing and used his hands. He had no data on this and hoped he would not mess it up. When Akutsu groaned, eyes falling shut at his touch, he let out a sigh of relief.

Yanagi had thought it would have taken data and practice before he could please someone, but it went naturally. He enjoyed watching his reactions to pleasure and filed them away automatically for later analysis.

* 

There was a breeze this night, that was just slightly more noticeable up on the roof. Tachibana leaned closer, brushing his lips against Chitose’s. It was not his first kiss, but he had never felt this apprehension.

“Oh,” he let out, when Chitose’s tongue slid under his own. His hand reached for those unruly locks, tangling his fingers into it as he had always wanted to.

Chitose broke the kiss, only to lay his forehead against his own.

“Kippei.” His voice was soft, like a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Atobe invites Echizen, while someone dangerous finds out about the camp.


	17. Chase

Ohtori hurried to the canteen. Everybody else was eating breakfast already, so Shishido raised his eyebrows at his late arrival.

“Getting bad habits, Ohtori?” Atobe queried. “It’s not like you to be untimely.”

“Sorry!” He bowed for his seniors.

Shishido’s scowl faded, had not been genuine anyway. He gave a slight nod at the chair to his left. Grateful, Ohtori sat down on it.

“Why so late, Choutarou?”

“We barely slept the night before. I guess I needed the rest,” he whispered.

Akutagawa popped up beside him. “It’s okay to sleep if you need to.”

“Yeah, thanks for that contribution,” Shishido said, but his hand found Ohtori’s knee under the table.

This was the best camp Ohtori had ever been to.

*

Echizen sauntered onto the field, where Atobe was just fitting Osakada with a practice harness.

“Ryouma!” she yelled happily. “Over here!”

“Hey.”

“How nice of you to visit,” Atobe said.

“When are you jumping?”

“Tomorrow. If the weather holds,” Atobe responded. It was really a shame Echizen had not come to the camp earlier and joined his course. Atobe would have loved to be there for his first jump.Suddenly, inspiration hit him.

“You want to come up?”

“Up?”

“In the helicopter.”

And those golden eyes, which so often showed contempt on the tennis court, grew bigger with excitement. “I can?”

“By special invitation.”

“Eh, Koshimae? You’re going to fly with us!?” Toyama yelled.

“Sure.”

Aoi waved at him. “Great! Echizen!”

“Your pupils sure are enthusiastic,” Echizen offered. “Just a bit noisy.”

“Wearing earplugs,” Atobe whispered. “Don’t tell them.”

 

* It had taken about one hour of hesitantly itching closer to each other, before they found themselves skating next to each other again. Without them even realizing they were doing it, Tachibana An and Kirihara Akaya took each other’s hand and skated on.

Yukimura’s smile no longer had that same tension as it had the day before, and Fuji let them have a rather long lunch break. Kirihara napped throughout, head against An’s shoulder as she texted a friend. 

After practice had finished, Tachibana gave Kirihara a warning look when they passed him to pick up the grocery list. Wisely, Kirihara did not make any snide comments to the brother of the girl he had begun to like a great deal.

Today, it was their turn to help with cooking and preparations. Since rice, spices and olive oil were all present in large quantities, they only had to pick up eggs and vegetables.

The bus took them just outside the village. Surrounded by trees, An headed to the opposite side of the road to check that the schedule for the bus back matched what she had found online. Kirihara followed her with his eyes. She wore that same dress she had at the roof party. A cute red bag accompanied it.

“We have 27 minutes,” she said, after crossing the road again.

“Let’s hurry then.”

It was a curious place. The one square was lively and filled with shops, but the area immediately surrounding it was deserted. People from far outside and those attending the camp, like them, sustained most of its economy, but only stayed here as long as it took to get their shopping.

An handed her list to the enormous grocer and they waited as he got what her brother had asked for. Kirihara picked up a few boxes of eggs. An gave a rather doubtful look at Kirihara carrying them, so she took over and handed him the bags of vegetables instead.

“Hey!”

An followed Kirihara’s finger to see a small arcade.

“Wanna play?”

“We have to go back soon,” she said.

“Just tell him the queues were long.”

“They’re counting on us,” An said reasonably and headed off in the direction of the bus stop.

Once she reached the lonely path again, she glanced at his disappointed face.

“We can go tomorrow, when we’re free. Or maybe…an arcade in Tokyo some day?”

He paused, looking at her. At that moment she also realized what she had implied: that they would continue to see each other after this camp.

She looked at her shoes. “I mean… if you want to.”

“Sure!” he said, too quickly. “It would be fun beating you at….”

His eyes grew wide.

“Kirihara?”

She looked behind her, to what Kirihara was staring at.

An enormous man, muscled, tall, sped towards them on a motor cycle. Not wearing a helmet, Kirihara recognized his face immediately. The hatred on it was unmistakable. He threw the bags of vegetables down, grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

“Kiri…what?” she let out.

“Drop the eggs.”

“But…”

“Drop them!”

The panic in his voice convinced her. She let the eggs fall and ran along. Looking behind her, she saw the man was gaining on them. His face retorted in horrible anger, Kirihara’s fear, made a rush of adrenaline shoot through her body.

This man was dangerous.

Suddenly he ducked, scooped dirt from the side of the road and threw it into his eyes.

The man grabbed at his own face in pain. “Fucking brat!”

Kirihara pulled her along, from the road, into the woods. “We have to hide. He’ll catch us otherwise.”

The undergrowth was thick and scratched her ankles, yet An did not slow down. After minutes of this, Kirihara pulled her into the shadow of a large oak. They sat down, making themselves as small as possible

“An,” he whispered urgently. “If he finds us, you have to run.”

“Me…? What about you? Who is he?”

“I’ll keep him away from you.”

“But…”

His eyes focused on her, burned with intensity. “I can try to hurt him enough so he won’t be able to follow me. But if I worry about you…”

A lump in her throat made it hard to speak. “I can help you.”

“No. I will get you out of this.”

They did not speak for minutes after this, barely daring to move. Every moment they expected a hand to grab at them. Kirihara’s body was full with tension, and his hands clenched more dirt. It was the only weapon they could find here, as all the branches on the floor were weak and twisted.

“Who is he?” she asked very quietly.

“Anzai Katsuro. He has it out for us.”

This thought made him reach for his phone.

It was gone. He must have lost it in their flight.

Kirihara bit back a curse and looked An. “Do you have your phone?”

She produced it from her little bag.

“Text your brother. Tell him to get everyone inside the building. Especially the students from my team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time** Tachibana receives the text message. People gather, but not everyone is accounted for.


	18. Fear

Chitose offered his spoon to Tachibana. “Try?”

“A tad out of the ordinary,” was his conclusion.

“I know,” Chitose said, with a look that made him tingle.

“What the hell?” Hiyoshi whispered to Momoshiro. “Are they dating too?”

“Don’t know. Don’t wanna know,” Momoshiro replied, chopping tomatoes with glee. A year ago he had decided not to be bothered any more with who was dating who. It made life a lot more pleasant and relaxed.

“It’s more like a love cruise than a sports camp,” Hiyoshi grumbled.

“You think? But nobody is dating each other in the boxing course, are they?”

“That’s about the only place.”

“Sounds like sour grapes.”

Hiyoshi turned away from Momoshiro and grabbed a chopping board. “Shut up.”

The two second years heard the beep of Tachibana’s phone, but paid little attention to it. Tachibana was in the middle of washing the rice, so he only went to look for it after he had finished his task.

A sound of anguish made them all peek up.

“Shit!” Tachibana looked at Chitose.

“What…”

Phone still in his hand, Tachibana ran out. He looked around wildly and then rushed to the roller skate rink. Throwing open the doors, he saw that the lights were off. Everyone had left a while ago.

“What’s the matter?” Chitose caught up. “Kippei?”

“An texted,” he hurriedly explained, as they made for the dorms. “She spotted a guy who is known for being violent.”

“Is she okay?”

“She is. But he came in this direction and he will probably target the Rikkai players.”

Chitose put his hand on his arm. “I’ll go to Atobe’s group. They’re still outside. You tell Sanada.”

Tachibana ran, fear growing. An was not the type to avoid your average bully and neither was Kirihara. For them to send a message like this, it must have been someone dangerous.

*

Niou handed Tomoya the flute he had carved the night before and sat back against the tree. “Try it.”

The girl brought it to her lips and attempted a few notes. It sounded pretty bad.

“You ever played an instrument?”

“Piano, for half a year.” She pulled a face at the memory. “My parents made me, but I soon convinced them otherwise.”

“By playing horribly?”

“By practicing non-stop, until they almost begged me to quit.”

Niou smirked. “Proud of you.”

They both looked up when they saw Chitose rushing towards them.

“Do you know a guy named Anzai?”

Niou jumped up, amusement gone. “Why? What of him?”

“He’s nearby. Kirihara recognized him.”

“Kirihara? Where is he?”

“He’s safe, but this Anzai came in our direction.”

Without saying another word, Niou ran off, ignoring their startled gasps.

Atobe’s mouth opened as he passed, wanting to ask for explanation, but he was out of earshot before words were formed.

He remembered all too well the sight of the enormous Anzai hurting Yagyuu.

“Never fucking again,” he yelled.

The archery group had dispersed. Only Yanagi still stood were they had practiced. He looked up from checking his bows.

“Anzai is here. Where is Yagyuu?”

“Anzai?” Yanagi gestured at the dorms. “I believe he went to borrow a book, from Oshitari Yuushi.”

“What room is Oshitari in?”

“First floor, second right from the stairs.”

“Get yourself to the others!” Niou yelled, as he made for the mansion.

Right as he burst in, Yagyuu emerged from the stairwell. Niou rushed towards him, startling Kaidou as he ran straight at his boyfriend and grabbed his arm.

“Niou-kun, what…?”

“Anzai is here,” he whispered, surprising Kaidou even further by embracing Yagyuu in relief.

“Anzai?”

“Yeah. He won’t get to you.”

Yagyuu glanced past him. “Do the others know?”

“I think so, people were all running around outside. Chitose warned me.”

He held Yagyuu back when he started heading towards the door.

“I’ll kill him if he comes for you.”

Yagyuu leaned his face against Niou’s. “Thank you. But we should find the others. Let’s just stay close, agreed?”

Niou nodded.

*

Panting, Tachibana burst into the dojo. Sanada still wore his hakama and cleaned one of the swords.

“Sanada…!”

Rikkai’s fittest player turned, surprised at his lack of decorum from the usually calm Tachibana. “Is something the matter?”

“Anzai Katsuro… this person… he’s here.”

Sanada's eyes became big. “What?”

“Kirihara and my sister spotted him near the village. He was on his way up.”

“Where is Yukimura?” Sanada put the sword down and strode towards him. “Has he been warned?”

“I…don’t know. Haven’t seen him.”

Still on bare feet, Sanada ran out, with Tachibana on his heels. People were gathering in front of the roller skate rink, looking for safety in numbers. Tachibana saw Sanada’s fear grow when he could not spot Yukimura amongst them.

Jackal held his girlfriend protectively and glanced around as if he suddenly expected Anzai to charge them from a hidden corner. Yagyuu and Niou also stood close together. Hiyoshi and Momoshiro came running from the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Shiraishi started, as he spotted the growing group in front of the rink.

“Anzai is here!” Sanada bumped into Momoshiro, ignored his ‘oof’ and headed for his team mates. “Where is Yukimura?”

Jackal looked at him with worry. “He went on a walk, I think. With Fuji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Danger.


	19. One's Life

Mouths opened and shouts reached Kite’s ears as he ran. But his team mates were relatively safe. Higa Chuu was not a target.

Rikkai was. That bunch of hyper-talented players had pissed off the wrong person. Anzai had snapped and had come here to harm them.

Kite didn’t avoid fights or violence. His aptitude for it had made his team members respect him, had intimidated opponents and made sure people took care not to piss him off.

What he did not like was that someone might direct violence at Marui.

Sure, like the other Rikkai players, the redhead had no self-doubt. Yet somehow his confidence never annoyed Kite. It held no unjustified arrogance. Kite did not like many people, but he liked Marui. Anyone touching him with only a finger would suffer.

So he ran past the swimming pool, into the skating rink and out of it when he found it empty.

People ran to and fro, while others huddled together. No red hair amongst them, so he took little notice.

Remembering Marui’s enjoyment of the sun, Kite glanced up at the roof of their dorms. 

He did not see anything move, but his feet carried him inside anyway. Up the stairs, where he passed a surprised Akutagawa.

“Where is he?”

The boy yawned. “Where is who?”

Kite left him behind, took two stairs at the same time. On the upper floor, he ran, hand stretched out to the door that led to the roof.

“Kite?”

He whirled around, seeing Marui standing there with a little apron. The innocent surprise in his eyes and the knowledge that he was safe affected Kite deeply.

Before he knew it, he had rushed towards him and engulfed Marui in a protective embrace.

“Kite?”

Marui froze, not understanding for several seconds.

And then, just as Kite came to realize how embarrassing he was, Marui hugged him back. He could feel him practically smile against his chest.

The redhead was so much smaller, and Kite felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him.

“Is something going on?” Marui questioned.

“Nothing,” he said immediately. Anzai was still out there, and if Marui knew his team mates were in danger, he would likely venture there himself and put himself in harm’s way. This was to be avoided at all costs.

His lie would come back to bite him once Marui found out, but he did not care. So he hugged him tighter, determined not to let him near danger. “Nothing at all.”

*

Tezuka arrived just in time to hear Jackal say Fuji’s name. “Where is he?”

Jackal glanced from Sanada to Tezuka, recognizing the growing fear in both their eyes.

“I don’t know… just around.”

“They might have gone to view a plant in the forest. I told them about it this morning,” Shiraishi called.

“Show us!” Tezuka urged.

“Where’s Yanagi?” Akutsu threw in.

Tezuka did not hear the answer to that question, as he and Sanada rushed after Shiraishi. All of them ran faster than they had ever before. They turned the corner at the swimming pool and came upon the open field behind it.

What Tezuka saw then almost made his heart stop.

A man, oozing strength from every pore, held Fuji by the throat, pushing him against a tree.

“Syusuke!”

Anzai glared at them. “Not a step closer, or I snap his little neck.”

Tezuka halted abruptly, the other two following his example. More people had followed, but they all stopped behind him.

A bruise already formed on Fuji’s face. They must have struggled. Fuji’s eyes met his and Tezuka saw fright in them. The man tightened his grip, making him ache for breath.

Tezuka wanted nothing more than to go forward, throw this man away from Fuji, protect him.

“I’ll squeeze the life out of him,” Anzai bit.

Never before had Tezuka felt this helpless. At any time this monster could choose to cut down Fuji’s life. He had heard that one’s life flashes before them before they die. Something similar happened to Tezuka now. Memories struck him as this man threatened the person whom he loved more than anyone else.

-The warmth of Fuji’s embrace.

-Held hands as they read together.

-A conversation at the foot of a mountain.

-The understanding on his face.

-The first time they had become one.

-Fuji’s love for him.

It all flashed through his mind in a second.

“Please,” Tezuka pleaded. “I’ll do anything. You can hurt me if you like.”

“I remember you. You’re about as irritating as the Rikkai brats.” A deranged grin appeared on Anzai’s face. “But you look like you’ll be a whole lot worse if I do this one in instead. So I might as well, eh?”

Fuji had no air to speak, but his eyes still sought Tezuka. It was as if he was saying goodbye.

It would not be long before Fuji suffocated. He had no choice and had to risk it. Tezuka lurched forward. Anzai yelled out his anger, and his muscles tensed, arms ready to break Fuji’s neck.

Tezuka was too far, too far… but he couldn’t…couldn’t let…

An arrow cut through the air.

Anzai’s grip on Fuji weakened. He glanced at the arrow in his upper arm in disbelief. His mouth opened and he let out a furious grunt.

It was all Tezuka needed. He crashed into Anzai, throwing him away from Fuji. The brunet fell to his hands and knees, desperately trying to inhale oxygen.

Tezuka knelt next to him, gently touching his face as he kept his own body before him like a shield. No matter what Anzai did, he would protect him now.

Behind him was a scuffle. Sanada, Niou and Shiraishi worked to force him down. Anzai howled out his fury and pain.

Tezuka glanced behind them, spotting Yanagi at the edge of the field. He held a bow in his hand and another arrow in readiness.

His attention back on Fuji, Tezuka was surprised to see he was not looking at him, but at Sanada.

Niou tied Anzai’s hands with his shirt, freeing Sanada from having to hold him down. Shock registered when he saw Fuji’s expression.

Still rasping for breath, Fuji pointed deeper into the forest.

“Yu…ki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time: ******
> 
> **Sanada finds Yukimura..**


	20. Guilt

Sanada ran, leaving the others behind before they had even fully realized he had taken off.

His heart banged in his chest as he rushed into the forest. Wildly, he looked around. There? No. Onwards. Left? Past that bush?

All sounds had turned to buzzing. The only thing he knew was that Yukimura could be hurt. That Yukimura could no longer be…

*

Niou grabbed Anzai’s thick wrist. He had underestimated his power. Anzai pushed himself up, and kicked. Niou barely evaded his foot, but lost balance and fell back against Shiraishi.

Wincing, Anzai pulled the arrow from his shoulder. Blood stuck to it, but the adrenaline rush gave him strength.

His gaze sped over the shocked people surrounding him and stopped at Yagyuu. Recognizing him, Anzai dashed forward, arrow raised as if to strike.

“Hiroshi!” Niou scrambled, trying to get back up.

Yagyuu did not flinch. Muscles tensed, he waited until Anzai had come into range. Just when Niou though Anzai had gotten him, Yagyuu punched. Hitting Anzai’s jaw, his cool eyes watched as he fell down.

“If Yukimura is harmed, I will teach you regret beyond your imagination.”

Dazed, Anzai held his head.

Niou rushed to Yagyuu, put his arm around his shoulder. Amazed, he looked from his boyfriend to the man on the grass.

“He…deserbbs...” Furious, Anzai spit out a tooth.

Echizen arrived to an incredible scene. A bloodied man lay on the grass, with an arrow next to his legs. Tezuka supported Fuji, holding him protectively.

“Fuji-senpai! What…”

Atobe put a reassuring hand on Echizen’s arm. “We must keep him down until the police arrives.”

“Police?”

Niou twisted Anzai’s arm behind him. “Stay down, scum.”

*

“Yukimura! Yukimura…”

Sanada kept repeating that name, hoping for a reaction. So far he had gotten none. Anzai and Fuji would hardly have run throughout the whole forest during their struggle, so Yukimura could not be far.

So why wasn’t he answering?

His gaze stuck on something pale. Fingers. Behind that patch of green lay someone. Fear froze his muscles. If Anzai had squeezed the life out of Yukimura, Sanada would not be able to continue.

All the recriminations he had made and the competition between them, turned to miniscule nothingness. What if the last thing Yukimura had remembered was the icy distance he had created?

“Sanada-san!” Momoshiro called. “He’s there.”

It shook him out of it and he ran forward. There was blood on Yukimura’s face and a bruise formed on his cheek. Sanada knelt down, touching his hand. Yukimura lay on the undergrowth, eyes closed.

“Be…don’t…be…” Sanada whispered.

The fingers twitched in his hand.

“Seiichi.”

“Where?” Yukimura’s voice was soft as he blinked his eyes.

“You are okay?”

“I don’t…Genichirou?”

“Yes?” he asked, eager to hear more of that wonderful voice, still speaking, still forming words.

“Are you…still angry with me?”

This cut through Sanada like a knife. For the first time in his life, he felt truly awake to what was really important.

“Never.” 

Yukimura’s face relaxed.

“Stay like this. We’ll get you to a hospital.”

Yagyuu had caught up with them. He leaned down, checking Yukimura’s pulse. “I don’t know what Anzai did, but it’s best to keep him from mov….”

Yukimura shot up, alarming them. “Fuji!”

“Lay down, Seiichi. Fuji is okay.”

“He tried to help me…did Anzai…?”

“Stay down!”

Yukimura obeyed this rare command of their gentleman-player.

“Call an ambulance!” Sanada yelled.

“I did,” Inui replied. “They’re on their way.

 

*  
From the second Akutsu had heard some guy was targeting Rikkai players, he had been searching for the tall data player.

Yet he needn’t have worried. Instead of getting himself in danger, he had followed after the people looking for Fuji and Yukimura. When he had spotted Anzai strangling Fuji, Yanagi had reacted coolly.

Still dressed in his archery clothes, he had drawn his bow with great precision and shot Anzai.

In that moment Akutsu found him the most beautiful person alive.

Another arrow had been in his hand and he was ready to fire again in an instant, yet Tezuka and the others had already removed the danger to Fuji. The arrow had returned to his quiver.

Akutsu caught up with him.

“You did right.”

“Yes?”

“The police will question you,” Akutsu told him. “You’ll have to be calm. This guy went after Rikkai before, didn’t he?”

“He did.”

“That’s good. He will be known as a repeat offender.” Akutsu glanced around. “Is there anyone with connections in the police?”

“Genichirou,” Yanagi said promptly. “But he needs to go with Seiichi.”

“He can’t do anything for him. He’s not a doctor.”

“Tezuka’s grandfather used to be in the police force as well,” Yanagi remembered. “But he needs to…”

Akutsu didn’t listen. He rushed back to where Tezuka was standing with Fuji. Any pretence of them being just friends had dropped. Tezuka looked pale, perhaps even more shocked than Fuji was.

“Hey you! Go with Yanagi and make sure they don’t charge him.”

“I have to stay with Fuji,” Tezuka answered, startled.

“I am fine.” Fuji laid his hand on Tezuka’s shoulder. “Yanagi saved me. Please help him.”

They looked at each other for a moment, before Tezuka nodded.

“What about you?” Yanagi asked, catching up.

“Me?”

“Will you come too?”

It astounded Akutsu that Yanagi wanted him near in this situation.

“I… can’t.”

“Oh. I see.”

“It’s that… the police knows me. It will make things worse for you.”

“I understand.”

Sirens could be heard, approaching fast.

Akutsu almost never felt guilty.

This was the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Yukimura and Fuji arrive at the hospital. Kite gets in trouble.


	21. Worthless

“I’m fine. Just knocked out for a bit.” Yukimura wiped blood from his nose with his sleeve. “He just punched me in the nose.”

The paramedic was having none of it. “There is no ‘just’ about that. You’re coming with us.”

“Can I help?” Sanada asked, desperate for something to do.

“My crew is trained for this.” She nodded at the two young men rushing over with the stretcher. “You can follow in a car, if you like.”

Sanada glanced back, saw Inui nod.

“I’ll be with you soon.”

But he wasn’t sure Yukimura had heard, what with them taking him into the ambulance, the noise of their shocked friends and the paramedic checking him.

Sanada felt useless and concerned as the ambulance drove away. Yukimura had said he’d been all right, but who was he to judge that? He had been knocked out by Anzai. His gaze fell on Tezuka. Seigaku’s star player was on his phone, talking to his grandfather probably. Tezuka resolutely forced himself not to look as Anzai was being taken away. Sanada realized that Tezuka wanted to rip Anzai apart as much as he did.

*

Chitose and Tachibana ran down the path leading to town. Tachibana rushed, while Chitose followed at a more measured pace. He was worried for An too, but trusted she was okay. She had sent her text not that long ago. Anzai must have already been well on his way to the camp by then.

They turned a corner, and a large track of the road came into view. Though covered with dirt, Kirihara and An looked unharmed.

Tachibana let out a sigh in relief, but continued his quick descent. Chitose kept up, intending to stop him if he planned to fight with Kirihara.

An ran forward as well. Twigs stuck to her hair and there was something agitated about her. Kirihara looked even worse.

Tachibana put his hands on her shoulders, smiling in relief. “An!”

“I am all right.” She swallowed. “Sorry for making you worry.”

Kirihara stood there awkwardly, probably expecting an outburst from the older Tachibana.

“Nii-chan.” An turned for him. “Kirihara protected me.”

“Yeah?” His glare fell on Rikkai’s ace.

“He thought about me first, above himself even.”

Tachibana stepped away from her and stepped in front of Kirihara. “Was my sister in danger?”

“No.” Kirihara met his eyes with assurance. “I would never have let him hurt her.”

Tachibana’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah?”

“Of course!”

“There is no ‘of course’ about that. Not from you.”

Kirihara frowned and then glanced at An.

“I believe Kirihara,” she said quietly.

Tachibana watched him for a short while longer. He nodded reluctantly.

“Did you see Anzai?” Kirihara asked.

“No, I don’t know what happened.” Tachibana turned to Chitose. “Do you know anything?”

He browsed through his messages. “Shiraishi texted. Yukimura is in the hospital. No life threatening injuries. Fuji too.”

“Buchou?” Kirihara clenched his fists. “What did that fucker do to him?”

“Calm down!” Tachibana called.

“I have to get back! I should have stopped Anzai!” Kirihara yelled.

And at that point the captain in Tachibana took over. “Kirihara-kun, take it easy. We’ll find out how Yukimura is doing. We’ll jog back together.”

Kirihara shook his head, clearly confused. “I…”

“Fuji-san?” An whispered, still looking shocked.

Chitose avoided looking at Tachibana. “Do you want to go to the hospital?”

“It’s for Tezuka to do so.” Tachibana lay his hand on Chitose’s arm. “We’ll get Kirihara back to his team mates.”

Kirihara and An looked at each other. Tachibana saw something powerful take over. Not the worry for their captain and friend dominated, but their need to make sure the other was okay. He was pretty sure that they were near that state again, where they were each other’s most important person.

*

“Why did you lie to me?”

Hurt. Anger. These were emotions Kite usually did not associate with the redhead. He did not get up from the bench, crossed his legs as he looked up at him.

“Because you would have run down.”

“Of course! They are my team mates.”

“It was dangerous. You saw what he did to Yukimura.”

Marui glared. “I could have helped!”

“Yukimura and Fuji together lost to Anzai. You by yourself…” Kite made a dismissive gesture.

Suddenly the anger disappeared, and only hurt was left. “You think I’m that worthless?”

This got Kite in trouble. Being a leader at Higa Chuu meant showing few more emotions than contempt and anger. He did not want to argue with Marui or make him feel like shit, but he had little experience with soothing or apologizing.

So, before he could think of a reply, Marui had hurried off with a scowl on his face.

*  
“You will bruise,” the doctor said. “But no permanent damage has been done.”

Fuji gave a polite nod. The drive to the hospital had exhausted him. Inui was a good driver, but Sanada’s tension had been hard to bear in the car.

Two ambulances had come, but Fuji had insisted they would take Yukimura and Anzai. He did not give up his place to his attacker for altruistic reasons, but because he had wanted him away from the others as soon as possible. He had seen Sanada’s murderous expression and he could feel emotions radiating from Tezuka that he had never felt before.

“Do you have the means to go home?” the doctor asked, writing something on a clipboard.

“Yes.” He touched his throat after speaking this one word. His voice was hoarse and it still hurt.

“Rest well. People who are attacked are often mentally exhausted. Seek help if he haunts your sleep.”

Fuji got up again, not wanting to take time away from her other patients. “How is my friend?”

“He’s well. I think they will keep him for the night, just to be sure.”

“Thank you,” Fuji said.

Outside, in the hallway, he checked his phone.

 _How are you?_ Tezuka had written.

 _Everything’s well. I’ve been released from the hospital already. Please make sure Yanagi is all right._ Fuji blinked as he put his phone back into his pocket. The lights were bright, while it had darkened outside. This day had ended very differently from how they had all expected it.

Just as he was about to step into the elevator, he spotted Inui with a coffee cup.

“You’re okay?” his team mate asked.

“I am.”

“Want to go home?”

“I’d like to see Yukimura first.” Fuji glanced around. “Do you know where he is?”

“Follow me.”

They rode up the elevator and walked into another hallway. It was quieter here than on the first floor. A nurse passed by, having a careworn expression on her wrinkled face.

Fuji and Inui looked at each other.

“She came from another patient,” Inui reminded him and knocked door 506.

Yagyuu opened the door for them.

“Is it okay to come in?” Inui queried.

“It is good of you to come,” Yagyuu whispered. “He’s quite agitated over Fuji.”

The brunet stepped in, his eyes finding Yukimura.

Rikkai’s captain began to smile. “Please sit.”

Fuji took the only chair in the room and sat down.

“I’m really sorry,” Yukimura started.

“For what?”

“You tried to protect me after he knocked me down. And Anzai…he almost killed you.”

Fuji looked away. Anzai had threatened both their lives. For the first time since it had happened, it really got through to him how dangerous Anzai was.

“Your Yanagi saved me,” he said after a moment.

“Renji is one of the best people I know.” Yukimura said.

“I saw him,” Fuji whispered. “When that man had his hands on my throat, I saw him aim.”

Yukimura looked worried. “He will not get in trouble, will he?”

“Tezuka is with him,” Inui took a step towards the bed. “And there are enough witnesses who can confirm that Anzai was the aggressor.”

Yagyuu laid his hand on Yukimura’s shoulder. “They said you should rest.”

“Ah…sorry.” Fuji stood up.

“Fuji, wait!”

“Yes?” he asked, turning back to look at Yukimura again. His expression had changed. The polite smile had vanished and made way for desperation.

“Where is he?”

Fuji could almost physically feel his pain. He did not know what to say, how to make things better.

It was Inui who saved the moment.

“Sanada is downstairs. He says he doesn’t deserve to come in.”

Yukimura’s eyes widened. “Say I need to see him, please.”

Fuji gave a short nod and made his way back to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> I've had a writer's block and struggled with all my stories. I've always planned to continue this and hope to update much faster again.


	22. Waiting

Sanada paced three steps forward, stopped.

The flower shop had closed more than an hour ago. His mind had been so focused on Yukimura being in danger, that he had realized too late. It would have been a good present. Even if Yukimura might not want to see him, he would be happy with the flowers. The hospital catered mostly to nearby villages. Therefore it was not very large, and few people passed by. There was a bus stop about two hundred meters from where he stood, but nobody waited as the last bus of the day had gone.

After sun had set, the evening had grown cool. Autumn would set in soon.

Yet Sanada did not go into the hospital. He would stand here all night, waiting for news, as he had once before. This thought made him even angrier at himself. After all they had gone through in junior high school, with him almost losing Yukimura, he should have known better than to risk their relationship.

Everyday life had let those memories fade to the background. Trivialities had grown too important. If he had not quarrelled with Yukimura, he would have been with him this afternoon, perhaps eating together or swimming. He would not have been walking into a forest, searching for some stupid plant. Yukimura would have been safe.

Sanada was glad for the dripping rain on his face. He felt a need to be punished and hoped the wind would grow cold enough to hurt his skin.

“Sanada.”

Fuji hurried towards where he stood. He rushed towards him. “Yukimura, is he…?”

“He’s okay, but he needs you. Go to him.” It was all Fuji had to say to have Sanada burst into the hospital, run up the stairs, avoiding patients and medics alike.

506

_506_

He swung open the door.

Yukimura began to smile, reached out a hand. They did not care or realize even that Yagyuu was still there. The gentleman player quietly slipped out the door.

Sanada knelt at his bed, took that pale hand and covered it with kisses. Yukimura’s other hand touched his hair, caressed it.

“Forgive me,” Sanada whispered. “It was all so unimportant.”

“I am sorry for what you felt. I would never intentionally hurt you, please know that,” Yukimura kissed his hair. “You are my favourite opponent.”

Sanada looked up at his face, reached closer, desperate for those lips against his own. He saw the bruises. His first impulse was to run off, search for Anzai and finish what Yanagi’s arrow had started. Yet, that was not what Yukimura needed right now.

“Genichirou?” Yukimura questioned.

Sanada kissed him on the lips, silencing that hesitation and replacing it with certainty.

Arms came around his body, and they held each other close for a minute. This was it. Sanada had never wanted anyone else, and he doubted he ever would want anyone but the young man in his arms.

“I will protect you now.”

He knew Yukimura was smiling, and for the first time in a while he felt himself relax.

A knock on the door.

“Please come in,” Yukimura said, hand still on Sanada’s shoulder.

“Visitors were supposed to have left already,” Yagyuu said. “My apologies.”

“No.” Yukimura shook his head. “Thank you.”

As soon as he had left to give them their last few seconds of privacy, Yukimura looked Sanada in the eye. “I want you to go back with Yagyuu to the camp. Rest.”

“But…”

Yukimura’s finger touched his lips. “I am fine and will probably be released in the morning. I will let you know. In the mean time, make sure you sleep or I will fret over it. Understood?”

“Yes.” Sanada smiled in relief when he heard the tone of Rikkai’s captain in that last word.

*

None of the passengers in his car said much. Inui sighed, knowing this was not the time to be taking data. Fuji’s voice was hurt, and he sometimes rubbed it. Yagyuu never said much anyway, and Sanada’s mind was undoubtedly on his beautiful captain.

What a strange day it had been. He had heard about Anzai and his school making mischief, but had not known he had been so violently unhinged. Renji was the hero of the day, and he was proud of his old friend. Perhaps he should be worried about him more than he was, but Tezuka had gone along.

Inui drove the car back up to the terrain. Though it had turned dark hours ago, nobody seemed to be sleeping. The lights and sound of the car drew attention. When Fuji opened the door, many rushed out to meet them.

“How are you?” Kikumaru shouted.

He put on a smile as his friend laughed and embraced him. Fuji caught a glimpse of Echizen as Kikumaru held him. Even he looked relieved. It made Fuji’s smile soften.

More people whom he cared about had gathered: Momoshiro, Kaidou, the two Tachibana siblings, Saeki, Shiraishi.

A gentle nudge, and Kikumaru let go.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “I apologize… for worrying you all.”

“Fuji-senpai, your voice!” Momoshiro called.

“It will be fine in a day or two,” Inui told them. “It’s best if he does not talk much.”

“Did you see Yukimura?” Niou had put his hand on Yagyuu’s shoulder.

“He’ll stay in the hospital for the night.” Inui glanced around. “Renji’s not back yet?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you.”

Everybody looked at Akutsu. Fuji blinked. What did he care? Why was he even here?

“I had to drive Fuji to the hospital,” Inui reminded him.

“While Yanagi was being taken in for questioning? This is why I don’t need any fucking friends.”

“Akutsu-kun,” Yagyuu said. “The person who can be most helpful went with him. Do you imagine Tezuka did not want to accompany Fuji?”

“He’s…”

But Sengoku had taken Akutsu’s arm. “Last I heard Tezuka’s grandfather was already with them. Yanagi will be okay.”

“Fuji will go to his room now,” Atobe said, with great finality in his voice. “He needs rest, not a debate on the ethics of friendship.”

“That’s right,” Kikumaru agreed, with a dark look at Akutsu. “Come on, Fuji.”

From there the redhead took over, lending him his favourite toothpaste, walking him to his room and watching Fuji fall asleep less than a minute after he lay down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very late update. I always expected this might become difficult to write as there are so many storylines in this story, but it finally caught up with me. I had written well past this chapter, but then decided to change things and it became a bit hard to untangle. 
> 
> I'm back on track now, and hope people still enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Sorry for those who were waiting for a continuation.


End file.
